Dragons of a New Sun
by SoulSummoner
Summary: A different version of The War of Souls Trilogy. Raistlin's daughter, who has been cursed to be a crippled gold dragon for the remainder of her life, is discovered by the blind dragon Mirror. Together they hope to regain the balance of the ancient Gods.
1. Battle Cry

A/N: THIS IS A HUGE SPOILER FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE WAR OF SOULS YET!!!!!!!!! The story I've written involves a few characters that do not exist in the story by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman and the story line is somewhat different, but otherwise the story is very much like the original characters and pattern of events (of course with my changes).  
  
Disclaimer: Characters you recognize are not mine!!!!  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
Evanescence (bring me to life)  
  
The War of Souls  
  
As the story goes, Raistlin Majere had a child, an Irda child. But that was exactly what people called it..a story. After the war of the One God began the story was forgotten in the mists of battle. No one ever thought of it, never cared for it again. The war raged on with the human girl named Mina who performed miracles of healing and conquering. The Silvanesti, who had hidden behind a magical shield for years had fallen to her and her One God. All the dragons of Paladine, gold, silver, brass, bronze and copper, had vanished. Only the dragons of Takhisis remained. These dragons, red, blue, green, black and white, now served the dragon overlords. Malystryx the massive red, Khellendros or Skie the blue, Gellidus or Frost the white, Beryllinthranox the green, and Onysablet or Sable the black. All ruled different lands of Krynn.  
  
Beryl was the mistress of the Qualinesti forest and the second most powerful, Gellidus ruled a vast glacier that he had made himself, Khellendros was the second largest in size with a large realm to himself, Malys was the mightiest of them all and ruled over Goodlund, and Onysablet was the creator of New Swamp in the very heart of the land.  
  
Yet Mina forged on fearlessly doing everything she did in the name of the One God. Mina was the adopted daughter of Goldmoon, princess of the Que- Shu. Mina also did what she did..for her mother, who had been searching for the ancient Gods who had vanished after the Chaos War had ended. Mina's army was now large and her men loyal to her, with faith in the One God. Mina was proud as she marched, leading her men on to the next battle. Foxfire, her steed, suddenly shielded at something. Mina turned her head to see what appeared to be a blind man on the side of the rode.  
  
Mina slowly approached him, "I expected to find you here, Mirror." the human gave a jump.  
  
"How did you know my..?" he asked.  
  
"The One God know's all." Mina said softly as she dismounted and walked over to kneel before him. She reached out to touch him, "I can heal you.." Mina said just as softly, "Give you your sight back..so you fly among the clouds again."  
  
"For what in return?" he snorted.  
  
"Only to serve the One God." she smiled.  
  
Mirror could sense her reaching out to him. He stood and staggered away from her, "No! I can feel your darkness! A shadow over your soul! Your God..is dark..so is her purpose!"  
  
"But Great Silver..your god has abandoned you. You have no reason to cling to something that is not there." she said as if telling a child that he was wrong.  
  
Mirror felt fear, how does this human know I'm a dragon? He took more steps away, and the evil I feel about her..is familiar! He shuddered with memories of a five headed dragon. "I need no god!" he yelled and turned and fled. As he ran, stumbling over things, he began to feel foolish. How weak I must look running from this girl..! He thought sourly. Using his walking stick he slowed and continued on his way.  
  
Mina's army moved onto Sanction... to defeat it, destroy it. To spread the knowledge of the One God.  
  
Mirror was alone. He had been so since the Storm that had, had a voice of it's own. Mirror had been the guardian of the Citadel of Light before he had lost his sight. Now he was roaming all over Krynn, searching for answers to his questions. But now he was lost and alone. He wandered through the hills until he came to a mountain. "A lone mountain...now that is rare.." he whispered to himself, for mountains in Krynn were always in a group. He felt a storm gathering and not wanting to get any sicker then he already was began to climb.  
  
After several minutes he found what he had been seeking, a cave. He walked into it and had the feeling of great space around him, enough for him to shift. In a heartbeat Mirror shifted into his dragon form. He sighed. It was not safe for him to travel in dragon form. Being blind he could no longer fly or know if an enemy was around him, but in human form he could travel more easily and few people bothered him.  
  
He was about to curl up for a nap when he heard someone take a deep breath. "Who's there?!" he shouted jumping to his feet.  
  
"I would like to ask the same thing, intruder." came a smooth female voice.  
  
Mirror would have flushed red if he had been in his human form. He had been careless not to check if the cave was in use. "I am sorry madam. I did not mean to disturb you. I only came because I wished to seek shelter from the storm." he wasn't really sure where the females voice had come from and he wasn't sure if she had seen him yet so he prepared to shift.  
  
"You don't need to change you know..I saw you walk in." the female said in amusement, "You and I have something in common..." Mirror could sense that she had stood, but it was no presence of a human or anything small.  
  
"You're a dragon! What color?!" he seemed to be prepared to fight for his life.  
  
"I'm gold you fool!" she snapped irritably.  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"You can trust the fact that I haven't ripped your head off, like a back stabbing red or blue would do." he could feel her approach him,"What's your name?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Mirror...and what is your's, sister?" he asked suspiciously, using a term that the dragons of Paladine use for each other even if they were different colors.  
  
"I was called Ryan in my youth." she said tapping Mirror on the shoulder, for he had been looking in the opposite direction, "Are you...blind?" she asked seeing that his eyes were misted over.  
  
"Yes." he said in sadness but he quickly changed the subject, "Why are you called Ryan? That doesn't seem to be a name for a dragon.." he said, suspicion floating in his voice.  
  
"Ryan, what do we have here?! I didn't now any of your friends were left." Mirror sensed another presence a much smaller one, one of a human.  
  
"This is Mirror, Keryl." she said to the man who had entered the cave, "and he isn't exactly a friend of mine.."  
  
"Why? Your a gold! Your both on the same side." Keryl sighed, "If only Paladine was here."  
  
"So she was telling the truth?" Mirror asked relieved, "I am sorry sister but you must understand I need to be careful..being blind.."  
  
"I understand." she said shortly.  
  
"Well I for one am glad we have a guest." Keryl said with mild enthusiasm. "Let's eat..all though I might have to go out and hunt again, for I only brought enough for one dragon."  
  
"Sister," Mirror asked ignoring his hunger, "I must ask., for my curiosity eats at me, why did you not leave with our brethren? I would have left but I was...blinded in the storm, yet here you are..untouched."  
  
He could feel Ryan shift uneasily, "I must tell you the truth. I am no dragon, but cursed."  
  
"Cursed?" Mirror asked taken aback. Here he was hoping he had found a comrade who could help him.  
  
"Yes..the Gods..before they left, cursed me..well Takhisis did I'm not sure if the others agreed." then he felt her body temperature rise in rage, "She cursed me to be a dragon for the rest of my life. To live like one, to look like one, to be one!"  
  
"By why? Even the Dark Queen needs a reasons to do such a thing!" Mirror asked horrified.  
  
"Oh see did..she did..." she hissed, "for my lineage. For my father and my mother.."  
  
"But what did your father do? And your mother?"  
  
"For my mother.." her body shuddered with rage, "for being an Irda and for my father...for challenging her for her place among the Gods." she seethed, "So here I have hidden in shadow and darkness. Buying my time for revenge..to finally be able to live a life. It seems like I've been sleeping for thousands of years.." Ryan closed her eyes, "I have never felt it until now..but my father is with me, wishing me luck and urging me on. I can sometimes see him in my dreams in his black robes...soothing me and telling me that I am strong and powerful. And I believe him, one day..one day they will bow down to me, NOT her, me!"  
  
For the first time in years the story of Raistlin Majere's child was remembered..by a dragon who had just met his daughter. 


	2. The Cursed Daughter

A/N: No spoilers here. This part of the plot I made myself. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Just so everyone knows Keryl and Mirror aren't mine.  
  
Chapter 2 The Cursed Daughter  
  
Over the next several hours Ryan related her story to Mirror, of how she had been cursed. During the War of Chaos, Takhisis had begun to muse over her past. Wondering if she had forgotten to do anything, reek revenge on anyone. Not only was she thinking about this but already she was in a foul mood, with the war threatening her place of power. Her attention had been drawn to the one man who had ever truly attacked her or tired to do her harm, to take her place among the Gods. Raistlin Majere had entered the abyss many years ago to fight the Dark Queen for her place. Raistlin had made a terrible mistake and sacrificed himself to prevent the Queen from passing through the abyss into Krynn. The only problem with the Queen wanting to seeking revenge on him was the fact that he was already dead. It was then she had recalled the story of "Raistlin's Daughter" and so wondered if it was true or not. After several months of searching she found Ryan and sent a few of her minions to get her. This way the Queen hoped to hurt Raistlin, at least, indirectly.  
  
Takhisis had underestimated Ryan's abilities for she had easily defeated the small group of her minions. So for the second time she sent more.. 'able' people after her with the promise of reward. In this fight Ryan won as well but was seriously injured. Crippled with a broken leg Ryan could travel neither far nor fast so the Queen easily kept an eye on her until she was ready to deal her blow.  
  
Keryl who had been traveling with her help her all he could, but was of little help to heal the magically inflicted wound. Then one day there was a terrible storm. The storm had taken the both Ryan and Keryl be surprise and were soon lost. Ryan was knocked from her steed and rendered unconscious. When she woke she was a dragon, feeble and weak.  
  
Over the several hours of her story Keryl was restoring Mirror's sight, but only to one eye. Keryl was no God so therefor could not heal Mirror completely. All the same Mirror was thrilled to be able to see through his right eye, and said he was forever in Keryl's debt.  
  
With her story done and Mirror able to see through one eye, he could see her crouched near the back of the cave as if about to pounce. Mirror walked up to her to get a better look at her.  
  
Through Mirror's one eye that Keryl had restored he saw Ryan. He now truly understood the meaning of "cursed". He would have thought becoming a dragon to have been a blessing to the half human half Irda woman. But now he saw and understood.  
  
The creature that had now stood up before him was not a dragon but a shadow, an imitation of one. Her body was somewhat sleek but very, very thin even though it appeared Keryl fed her well. Her head was a symbol of a Golds beauty and elegance, but that was the only real likeness that she had compared to the regal Golds. The horns upon her head were short and blunt, utterly useless in battle, and as she gave a small yawn he saw healthy but incredibly small teeth. The teeth looked as if she was to bite him that they would crack and break on his scales. He began to circle around her, examining her from top to bottom.  
  
He stopped so he looked at her from the side. He started at her small elegant paws (which were very small compared to the Golds) and her uneven claws. It was obvious that she had tried to take care of them but they were too brittle and broke when too much pressure was applied. The only real painful thing he saw her claws being able to do would have been to leave splinters of her nails in a cut. His eyes slowly drifted up to her legs where the skin was pulled over the little muscle she had. The other thing about her legs was that the were incredibly long for dragon legs, and seemed build like a horses legs, for speed (her broken leg had healed nicely so you couldn't even tell which had broken). He then looked at the shoulders, mid-section and hips. The shoulders were well formed but with no muscles for flying or running (which dragons did little of to begin with). Her mid-section was truly a sight. Looking at her profile he could see that her stomach curve up sharply to meet her abdomen between her hips. This gave her the appearance of a starved creature that hadn't eaten in weeks, for she even had a few ribs showing. Her hips like her shoulders were well formed but with no strength to speak of. He then glanced back at her tail which was long but useless. His eye quickly went back to her neck and wings. Her neck, he would admit, looked very much like the regal and elegant neck of the Gold dragons, but like the rest of her body possessed no real power. And finally were her wings, which turned out to be a real disappointment for him. Her wings were plenty big enough to carry her but since they had never been used they just hung there limply with little purpose. In his opinion she would probably be better if she tore them off.  
  
It took him sever moments after looking at all her 'normal' details to notice one thing that was never seen on dragons, hair. Instead of spikes lining her back, from the base of her head to the tip of her tail, she had silver white hair. He approached her and touched the hair with his nose. It was as soft as silk and was a little over two feet in length. He had never seen such a thing in all his life, he assumed it was because of the fact that she was not an actual dragon.  
  
Feeling the his physical inspection was done, he decided to test her abilities. 'For some reason I feel hope for our world when I look at her' he thought.  
  
"Follow me." he said out loud. Not questioning him, Ryan followed. She followed him into the sunlight which seemed to blind her. Apparently she was not use to leaving her cave home. He walked beside her and again noticed something strange about her. Both male and female Golds where huge compared to Silvers, the largest of Paladine's dragons, yet she was barley an inch taller then him. Deciding that size didn't matter, he lead her a short ways from the lone mountain.  
  
One reason she was not use to the light was because Keryl discouraged her going out. He had said while he was healing Mirror's eye that he feared that the other dragons, the dragons of Takhisis, would attack and kill her thinking she was a real dragon. Mirror had also discovered that Keryl was Ryan's uncle and he was a full blooded Irda. This had fascinated Mirror for he had never met one. This also explained Keryl's frequent absence, for he came and left often (as the story goes the Irda prefer to be loners rather then staying in groups).  
  
With some of his questions answered Mirror had begun to think about Ryan as a possible savior. He needed help to find his cousins who were missing, and he may need someone to watch his back. Ryan seemed perfect. She might even assist him in the finding of the Gods.  
  
"Alright." he said taking a deep breath of fresh air, "Show me what you can do!" he said looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Apparently you overestimate my handicap." she hissed coldly.  
  
"How so?" he asked no sure he understood. What he was asking her to do was what every dragon in Krynn could do.  
  
"Does cursed mean anything to you, Silver?!" she spat, "That I'll posses great powers! Ha!" she mocked, "Look at me! Do I look like I have powers? Do I even look like a dragon to you?!" she raged at him, with a hungry, longing fire that burned in her eyes.  
  
"Well you have..potential.." he said glancing at her, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "Show me!" he said a bit more confidently.  
  
"I will not embarrass myself." she said darkly, "I'll just tell you. When I try to breath fire like the great Golds, I and those around me gag on smoke and my throat burns raw so I can hardly breath. I choke on my own fumes and eventually render myself unconscious with my own breath. When I try to fly my joints creek in refusal and I plunge to the ground only getting gashes and bruises for my effort. Not to mention I posses the magical mass that of a grain of sand!" she said disgusted with herself, "The worst I could do to my foe is sit on him!" she said scornfully.  
  
Mirror was taken aback. He glanced at her with sorrow and pity in his eyes, now seeing how helpless she was.  
  
"Don't pity me!" she yelled at him, her words burning him like fire.  
  
"I will help you. May be you need to just learn these things.."  
  
She snorted doubtfully.  
  
"Seriously, if you.." he stopped. For the first time since they had left the cave he looked at her directly and found himself nearly blinded in his one eye. Her scales were the most glorious shade of gold he had ever seen. Her scales were smooth and shined brilliantly in the sun. He looked at her with mild awe.  
  
"Turn around in a circle.." he commanded still staring at her. She obeyed, and with her every movement her scales rippled like the waves in the sea, glittering, shining.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she turned back to face him.  
  
"Your scales...are such a wonderful color..I have never seen scales shine like that.." He still stared and then finally blinked. She gave him a crooked smile.  
  
"How is that good?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Such beauty would stop your foes dead." he said seriously, "But I think we should go back to the cave and start your training later tonight..for you shine like a beacon that could be seen for miles."  
  
"Training? For what?" she asked not having listen to him earlier.  
  
"I told you. May be you just need to learn these things like I did when I was young. Like how I had to learn how to fly and breath frost." "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Or so I believe." Mirror said kindly.  
  
Ryan was quiet as they walked back to the cave and before then went back into the darkness she said, "I've always dreamed of flying..." she said wistfully glancing at the sky.  
  
review responses:  
  
Dalamar Nightson: Here ya go. The explanation for the term "cursed". I was planning to explain it later, but decided that the sooner I explained it the less confused people would be. 


	3. Mina's Movements

A/N: Well the third chap. Dunno how this one turned out, good or bad. It's not the most interesting but it will lead into other 'stuff'. Please review and tell me what ya think.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters you recognize aren't mine and the "Song of Death" isn't mine either.  
  
Mina's Movements  
  
Mina, now the leader of a small band of Knights of Neraka, swiftly changed her course from Sanction to Silvanesti. None of the troops argued her choice for Sanction would mean almost certain death and Silvanesti was...  
  
Few of the troops could explain what Silvanesti was. The elves who lived there had put up a terrible shield to protect themselves from the outside world. It was a well known fact that the Silvanesti elves hated change, so they had put up the shield in hopes of preventing the change they feared. But everyone on the outside could only see that the shield brought death, for everything around the shield withered and died and became cold and grey. Many forces had tried to break the shield and had failed miserably. The shield was impenetrable to everyone and everything. The troops doubted Mina would be able to do any better.  
  
On the other hand, many of the knights under her command remembered the stormy night she had come to them, speaking of a One God. A God that had not abandoned them and would take care of them if they served this One God faithfully. She had performed a miracle, she had restored an arm to a crippled minotaur. After that they had all followed her with awe and wonder, seeming to be under her charming spell.  
  
The minotaur that Mina had healed was, for the most part, never seen from her side. She had named him second in command of her small army, and Galder (the minotaur) had taken the title proudly. He now road at her side as Mina quietly hummed to herself. The small army of about 358 men marched at a steady pace, never faltering. But as the days passed the troops began to mutter and complain about how they marched endlessly and were running out of food.  
  
Mina, hearing the grumbles of her soldiers, headed off their path into a small valley that would cut their travel time in half. Two nights later they stopped in a forest where the winds blew and whispered with voices. The men became restless and uneasy, none of them could rest. Galder, noticing this, went to Mina.  
  
"The troops are spooked." Galder said in his deep voice, his own nervousness was obvious, "And I can't say I blame them. These voices in the wind...not to mention our hunger. In my opinion we'll never make it to Silvanesti." Galder's stomach rumbled at the thought.  
  
Mina was praying, upon finishing she stood and looked at Galder, "What do they fear in these voices?" Mina asked softly.  
  
Galder looked a little taken aback, "Well, they fear the ones who speak the words, ghosts. They fear the dead Mina and I can feel the dead here..it's heavy in the air like a stanch that won't go away." he shifted uneasily.  
  
"And we are running out of food?" Mina asked calmly.  
  
"Yes..." Galder said shifting again.  
  
"Do you have faith in the One God?" Mina asked turning to him, her amber gaze trapping him.  
  
"Well..." Galder did not want to answer, since the Gods had left Galder had, had little to believe in.  
  
Mina smiled at him, as if trying to calm a child, "There is no need to doubt Galder, for the One God is here for you and for all of us. The One God will care for her children, for we are all her children."  
  
Galder stared at her embarrassed, "I'm sorry Mina..I'm just finding this difficult to understand.. and accept.."  
  
"Lay down Galder. Close your eyes. I will sing you a song to ease your worries." Mina said gently cutting him off.  
  
"But it is my guard hour.."  
  
"There are no need for guards this night Galder. The One watches over us."  
  
Galder not having the energy to argue obeyed. His mind already seemed haunted the minute he closed his eyes. Then Mina began singing..and it was like drowning in soft, sweet comfort. Galder listened to the words keeping his eyes closed.  
  
A day has passed beyond our power  
The petals close upon the flower.  
The light is falling in its hour  
of days last waning breath.  
  
The blackness of the night surrounds  
The distant souls of stars now found.  
Far from this world to which we are bound,  
Of sorrow, fear and death.  
  
Sleep, love; forever sleep.  
Your soul the night will keep.  
Embrace the darkness deep.  
Sleep, love; forever sleep.  
  
The gathering darkness takes our souls,  
Embracing us in a chilling folds,  
deep in a Mistress's void that holds  
Our fate within her hands.  
  
Dream, warriors, of the dark above,  
And feel the sweet redemption of  
The Night's Consort, and of her love  
Fo those within her bands.  
  
Sleep, love; forever sleep.  
Your soul the night will keep.  
Embrace the darkness deep.  
Sleep, love; forever sleep.  
(Directly from the book)  
  
Galder and the troops fell into an almost spellbound sleep. Falling into it's depths, eager for rest. Galder remembered something, before dropping off to sleep, about that song..remembered it's name.. "The Song of Death"..  
  
By morning, as the troops woke they readied for battle, for earlier the other day they had been chased by ogres. They had abandoned their supply wagons to slow them down but expected them to have caught up by now.  
  
Sure enough the ogres weren't far off. "Prepare for battle!" Galder roared.  
  
Mina began laughing, her voice melodus.  
  
The ogres came nearer but then suddenly stopped. They swung their weapons angrily as if they couldn't see them. Then Galder realized that the ogres were shimmering..distorted as if he was looking at them through a glass. He gasped knowing where they were now, Silvanesti. They were on the other side of the shield. Galder shook his head in amazment.  
  
Mina walked over to Galder, "The power of the One God is with us..no force on this world can stop us!" she shouted to her men. 


	4. A Royal Choice

A/N: Like the last chap this one is just to lead into things for later chaps, but in my opinion is more interesting. I find the ending of this chap humerus or it's just me.. Anyway R/R please.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this chap. Except the horse, Altariel.  
  
A Royal Choice  
  
Alhana Starbreeze, daughter of Lorac Caladan, wife of Porthios, sat in her shelter of trees. Her troops sat outside the shield of Silvanesti, her beloved homeland. Even thought Alhana was rightful queen of silvanesti she was considered a dark elf because she married the Qualinesti, Porthios. Alhana was here trying to get to her people trying to make them understand that divided they would fall and only united could they rise.  
  
Alhana had dedicated her life to this cause, a cause that she would pursue till her dying days to fulfill. Tired of looking at the plans to get past the shield, plans she knew wouldn't work, stood and left her tree shelter. The guards outside the entrance way snapped to attention as she walked out, prepared to follow her through camp for protection sake.  
  
"I'm not going far." she informed them. The guards nodded and remained at their posts.  
  
She turned and headed towards a tent that was next to her tree shelter. Two guards stood at the entrance of this tent to, but once they saw Alhana they bowed and stood aside.  
  
"Slivanoshei? Are you awake?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Slivan stood in the center on the room with his sword in hand.  
  
"What are you up to?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Practicing." Silvan answered swinging his sword with considerable skill.  
  
"You are improving," she said proudly, "but the hour is late my son. You should be in bed." she said disapproving of his staying up late, which had become a habit lately.  
  
"I'm not a child." Silvan said in annoyance.  
  
"You will always be my child." she said forcefully, but then her voice softened, she could never be mad at her son long.  
  
"How are the plans for the shield going?" Silvan asked changing the subject.  
  
The happiness in her face seemed to drain away, "Poorly..sometimes I feel we will never get past it.."  
  
"Have faith Mother, if not today then we will get past it another day." Slivan said swing his sword a few more times.  
  
Alhana smiled glad that her son had faith in her, but sometimes she wished she had someone to have faith in, like the old Gods...  
  
There was a sudden commotion outside , the sound of people yelling commands out and others of people grabbing swords. Samar, her close friend and aid, came running into the tent.  
  
"We're under attack!" Samar said quickly, bowing to them both.  
  
"Who's attacking?!" Silvan asked eagerly.  
  
"You will not be fighting." Samar said almost glaring at Silvan, knowing what the boy was thinking.  
  
"But who is attacking?" Alhana asked interrupting. She began to readjust her sword belt.  
  
"Ogres."  
  
"How many?" she asked going pale. 'What would Ogres be doing all the way over here?' Alhana asked herself.  
  
Samar hesitated before he answered, "Enough to walk right through us like a mist." he said darkly.  
  
Alhana paled even more (if that was possible), this was the last thing they needed. Samar walked over to steady her as she swayed on her feet.  
  
"We may be vastly out numbered but..we will get through this like always." Samar said trying to encourage her.  
  
Alhana thought for a moment on what to do until she was interrupted by Silvan, "Mother, I can fight!" he waved his sword.  
  
"But you are a prince.." Samar began forcefully.  
  
"And a prince should help his people as much as he can!" Silvan shot back.  
  
"You can do something for me.." Alhana said thoughtfully.  
  
"Really?!" Silvan went to his mother, "What?"  
  
"I need you to go to the Knights Council and ask for reenforcements, for we can not win this battle alone."  
  
Silvan looked a little put out but nodded, as long he was doing something for his people. In minutes Silvan was on the fastest horse that they owned and was galloping away from the battle. Even though it was dark Silvan could tell that a storm was gathering as lightning flickered in the distance.  
  
Alhana stood watching him go as the battle neared camp.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Samar asked, "Personally I would have kept the boy her so he could get experience in battle.."  
  
"Because..he is the hope of our people, if he dies..our hope dies. I suppose I also did it out of love.."  
  
The battle cry of the Ogres neared them. Although the odds that they would win were incredibly slim Alhana turned towards the cries of the Ogres, "To battle!" she cried, leading the way.  
  
Silvan rode hard even as the rain began to pour down. Silvan was having a hard time seeing the road that ran along the side of the Silvanesti shield in the dark and rain, only the flashes of lightning guided him. The lightning was helpful up to a point, until it hit a tree that fell over their path. He reigned his horse in. Sighing, he backed his mount up to jump it. Spurring his horse forward and leaning over the neck of the horse they prepared to jump it. Just as they were three feet from the tree, a lightning bolt hit the fallen tree and his mount reared. Feeling the horse losing balance Silvan threw himself from the saddle. When Silvan hit the ground he began to roll down the shield side of the rode, his horse falling behind him. He expected to hit the shield and his horse falling on him, but instead he kept rolling. His horse managing to regain it's feet skidded the rest of the way down next to him.  
  
Silvan looked up at the dark sky as it swirled in his vision as he lay on his back. When the spinning stopped he slowly sat up, he looked at his horse who looked just as dazed and confused as he was. Sighing he stood and brushed himself off.  
  
"Well must be on our way." he said quietly and he slowly led the horse back towards the hill they had fallen down. His steed suddenly bulked.  
  
"What?" he asked when he realized the horse had stopped, "Come on..it's alright.." he urged the horse forward. The horse tossed his head and took a step back.  
  
"Here, I'll show you that there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of." Silvan said walking towards the hill that led back up to the road they had fallen off. As Silvan neared the hill he ran smack into something, and fell back in shock. Rubbing his nose (the first thing to had hit the shield) he stood up. Silvan rubbed his hands together suddenly feeling very cold. Silvan began to walk backwards back to his horse. The horse gave him a look as if to say 'I told you so!'.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Slivan growled glaring at Altariel (his horse). Slivanoshei was still having a hard time believing it but it appeared that he was on the other side of the shield of Silvanesti. 


	5. Known to Fight Back

A/N: Here we go into the more interesting stuff!!! Yay!!! Oh and this chap. has a little spoiler at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Keryl or Mirror. I just own Ryan.  
  
Known to fight back  
  
Ryan was running on her four legs as fast as she could, which was considerably fast for a dragon on land. The lone moon shined overhead making the light mist on the ground seem to glow. True to his word, Mirror was training Ryan on how to be a dragon. At first Ryan hand laughed at the thought, but now she was feeling as if she would die from the strain.  
  
To build up muscles in her legs, hips and shoulders (the muscles needed for flying) Mirror would make her run. When she had refused to do this he had begun to chase her, snapping at her legs. The only problem with Mirror's idea was that she was much faster on land than he was (because her legs were so much longer). Mirror would trip and sometimes fall trying to keep up with her galloping pace. He usually didn't have to deal with being behind for long because she grew tired quickly and would even stop to catch her breath. Once he caught up with her he would plow right into her to get her going again. After several days he saw that she was beginning to use her wings for balance as she ran, meaning the muscles were getting stronger. So he stopped chasing her and called her over. Not use to stopping in the middle of these runs she walked over to him suspiciously.  
  
"We're going to try something more..how would you say it..taxing on your strength." he led her over to the lake nearby.  
  
Ryan looked at the dark waters that rippled in the moonlight, "I have never swam before..in dragon form.." she said quietly.  
  
"Yes most dragons don't swim in deep water or aren't good swimmers, but then again your not a real dragon. Now get in the water, just the shallow part for now." he commanded.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy? That water is probably freezing!" she exclaimed glaring at him.  
  
Mirror didn't even argue. Before Ryan could do anything Mirror grabbed her neck and went plunging into the water with her. Sputtering she hissed at him and lunged at him with a roar mixed with a shriek. The two of them fought sending water everywhere. Mirror easily avoided her swinging claws and snapping jaws (not that they would do much harm to him anyway). Eventually she tired and stood quietly panting in the water.  
  
"Now that your done with your little fit," Ryan shot him a amber eyed glare, "We can move on. Once you can swim we'll go into the deeper water."  
  
"And what will that do?" she snapped at him irritably.  
  
"Well the way I see it is that the water will act as a sky but safer because you can't fall. It'll be harder to flap your wings through water but it will prepare you for the strains of flight in the sky." He explained ignoring her bad mood.  
  
Ryan muttered something but went deep enough so the water went up to her back. Dipping her wings under the water she dropped to her belly and began to flap her wings using her legs to help herself along. They did this until Ryan just couldn't move anymore. Dragging herself from the water she lay half on dry land half in the water.  
  
Satisfied that she had worked enough he called it a night and helped her back to the Lone Mountain. Keryl had been watching them from the cave and was a little disapproving of Mirror's methods.  
  
"It's the only way to get her to do this stuff." Mirror said, understanding that Keryl had Ryan's best interests at heart. He didn't like being rough on her either but it was needed, otherwise she'd push you around. It was a good trait for life but not for when someone was trying to help you.  
  
The next night wasn't as bad, it actually went very well. By the end of the night she was swimming in the deeper center of the lake. Mirror watched her swim along with only her neck above the surface. Even underwater he scales shined brilliantly as the moonlight hit them through the water. He still couldn't understand why her coloring was so impressive, but to ease his curiosity he used the same excuse as always, 'She's not a real dragon'.  
  
After two more nights of swimming he felt she was ready for a test. He took her out at dawn to the highest hill in the area. He found a prefect hill and led her up to the top. And explained what he was thinking.  
  
"You'll jump into the air from up her and glided down. You don't have to flap your wings yet because we'll do this a few times just for you to get use to leaving the ground." He saw her eyeing the distance down, "And don't worry, I tried this hill and even if you fall it won't hurt."  
  
"What do you mean by 'tried'?" she asked uneasily.  
  
Mirror rolled the eye he could see through, "Just trust me."  
  
Ryan knowing very well that he hadn't 'tried' anything, uneasily flapped her wings to warm up.  
  
"I'll wait at the bottom." Mirror leaped up and flew far from the hill. "Try to glide or fly this far." he yelled to her. Ryan shifted, pawing at the ground like a nervous horse, but nodded. Closing her eyes she leaped into the air and spread her wings. She dropped several feet but remained off the ground, she opened one eye and wish she hadn't. Her body tipped to the side, she frantically tried to remain airborne but her flapping was off. With a thud she hit the ground and rolled several times.  
  
Mirror flinched watching her fall, and he glided over to her when she came to a stop. "Are you alright?" he asked not wanting to get too close to her if she lashed out.  
  
She lay there for a moment and then rolled over onto her stomach, "Yes I'm fine.." she stood and then smiled, "It was great! I was flying!" she yelled jumping around like a puppy.  
  
"Well you weren't exactly fly..." he rethought what he was going to say. Deciding not to burst her bubble he said, "Yes, that was great. Go try it again but this time..keep your eyes open, it helps." She nodded eagerly and tried it many more times after that. The last few times she managed to fly over to him but nearly ran him over. He had to admit he was impressed on how quickly she was getting this flying thing down. They left the hill before noon and went back to the cave.  
  
It was proven the next day that she could not breath fire no matter how hard she tried. In the end she only caused herself extreme pain. So Mirror stuck to teaching her how to fly, which she was showing true potential in. By the end of that night she was able to control her altitude and steer relatively well. Her only real weakness was that her flapping was off beat. Sometimes one wing would be going down and the other would be going up, but she was able to maintain flight although it took a lot more effort. Unfortunately, she couldn't fly over long distances, so grew tired rapidly and would slowly float to the ground no matter how hard she tried to remain airborne.  
  
Mirror was quit pleased with how far she had gotten so quickly. So pleased he felt that she was ready to leave her cave home and fly out into the world.  
  
"What!" Ryan said shocked when he said this to her the next morning, "Leave? What for?"  
  
"To solve this problem. To find my brethren and to find out what happened to the other Gods."  
  
"Well, I suppose finding the ancient Gods will prove interesting but your brethren is none of my concern." she said rather heartlessly.  
  
"Come now Ryan." Keryl said patting her long foreleg, "He taught you how to fly, you owe him."  
  
"I owe nothing." she growled.  
  
"Fine, but I still want you to come." Mirror insisted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you can out of this hole! You plan to live here all your life?! What a waste!" he countered mildly annoyed, "And imagine how much help you can be in the fight against the Dark Knights. You'd be remembered forever. Wouldn't you get satisfaction out of that?"  
  
"No, not particularly." she said mildly, "but I'll take you up on your offer. I will come, but for my own uses."  
  
"I thought that would be your answer." Mirror mused, "From the stories I've heard of your father you seem very much like him."  
  
"Really? So you believe I'm in this for more then just seeing the sights?" Ryan asked darkly.  
  
"Possibly. But I was wondering..did you hear that voice in the storm? The big storm that seemed charged with energy?" Mirror asked hopefully.  
  
"You'd have to been deft not to hear it." Ryan muttered shuddering, remembering the voice.  
  
"Do you know who it was or have any guesses?"  
  
"I have one.." "Yes?" Mirror urged her to tell.  
  
"Takhisis..."  
  
"Yes, I thought so too.."  
  
"Do you believe she is this One God?" Ryan asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Without a doubt..." Mirror said sadly.  
  
They walked out side, the sun was setting. Keryl mounted up on Mirror who was the more steady and experienced flyer. They prepared to fly to where they could find out more about this Mina.  
  
"I do know one story of my father..the one where he challenged the Dark Queen. And she killed him..without mercy when he realized his mistake. Now it is my turn, my turn for revenge. I stand with you Mirror, I will help you isn anyway I can. But I think you should know," her body began to shake with rage, "She took my family from me, she took everything I treasured so it is not her wraith you should fear..it's mine!" 


	6. For a Friend

A/N: well the longest chap so far. Sorry, I had to do a little explaining in it. Anyway, it's not as interesting as the other chaps. But...uh...yeah... well R/R please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chap.  
  
For A friend  
  
The last memory Tasslehoff Burrfoot had was a giant foot coming down on him, then he had activated the device. Everything had spun violently and then suddenly became dark leaving him with a nauseous feeling. Tas looked around in the dark wondering where the Device of Time Journeying had taken him. Seeing a beam of light shining through a hole that looked like a lock he eagerly jumped up to work on it. With a satisfying click Tas bounded out into the sunlight.  
  
Tas easily squeezed through the barred fence that encircled the tomb Tas had been transported to. Tas, not watching where he was going, ran into someone wearing armor.  
  
"Ouch..oh hello.." Tas said looking up at a rather ugly Solamnic knight, "My names Tasslehoff Burrfoot." he extended a friendly hand.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you get in?!" the knight asked in shock. The knight took hold of Tas's wrist and dragged him away from the tomb.  
  
"I was already inside. I just got out.." Tas began to explain.  
  
"So trespassing are we?" the knight began angrily.  
  
"No, not exactly trespassing..I'm visiting. I'm here for a funeral." Tas said cheerily.  
  
"Who's?" the knight asked still confused.  
  
"Caramon Majere's. I'm here to say good-bye and speak at the funeral."  
  
"But...Caramon Majere isn't dead." the knight said dragging Tas away from the tomb.  
  
"I know that." Tas said in annoyance, "He's going to die. Today, if I guessed right."  
  
"You mean Caramon Majere is going to die suddenly...today.." the knight said doubtfully.  
  
"Yes..as in kicked the bucket, pushing up daisies." Tas nodded vigorously, "and I would like to talk to him before he does this. I would really like to tell him what I'm going to say at the funeral and see if he likes it."  
  
"You know him?" the knight laughed at the thought of a kender knowing Caramon Majere, famous hero of the lance.  
  
"Yes, I fought with him in the War of the Lance. I just told you I'm The Tasslehoff Burrfoot. So if you'll be so kind as to take me too him."  
  
"All you Kender are alike, all of you thinking your this Tasslefoot Hoffburr."  
  
"That's Tasslehoff Burrfoot." Tas corrected, "and what do you mean all of us?"  
  
"You know all kender in Krynn think he's Tassleboot."  
  
"Tasslehoff." Tas corrected again, "Wow I didn't know I was so famous..."  
  
"I don't know how kender don't get it. None of them seem to even know he's dead."  
  
"I'm dead?" Tas asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, he's been dead for years." the knight continued to drag Tas along.  
  
"Wow..I never knew... How can you be dead and alive at the same time?" then Tas realized something, "You never told me your name."  
  
"Gerard uth Mondar." he muttered, dragging Tas to the prisons.  
  
"That doesn't look like the Inn of the Last Home..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It looks more like a prison.."  
  
"I know." Gerard growled. Once they got inside Tas was shoved into a cell with about sixteen other kender.  
  
"Will you tell Caramon that I'm here? Tell him about my speech and the funeral!" Tas yelled after Gerard.  
  
Gerard's guarding hour was over. He hated being the honourary guard of the tomb of the Last Heros. At first he had been honored to do it..but the honor of it had worn off after a while. Guarding a tomb was incredibly boring. He had wanted to go to battle like real knights did like his father had. Instead he was stuck here, keeping kender our of a tomb of heros..he wanted to be a hero..remembered and honored after he was gone. Sighing, Gerard switched guard with some other poor knight who had gotten stuck with this job too.  
  
Gerard headed over to the Inn of the Last Home to get a drink and relax. Sitting down in his usual seat he waited for Laura to come. Laura came from the kitchen with a tray of food.  
  
She took a plate from the mass she was carrying, "Here you go Gerard." and then quickly went to the next table where numerous men were seated. Gerard began eating his dinner as Caramon cam from the kitchen.  
  
"Evening Gerard." Caramon said sitting down across from him.  
  
Gerard bowed his head in respect. "No need for that." Caramon said with a careless wave.  
  
Gerard turned a little red, "Laura said you wanted to talk to me?" the aged Caramon asked curiously. Gerard couldn't remember exactly old Caramon was but he guessed he was in his late 80's at least.  
  
"Yes I did. I ran into a kender..he said he knew you. Not to mention a whole lot of other strange stuff." Gerard explained.  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"What else other than Tasslehoff Burrfoot?! Every kender in Krynn has that name now."  
  
Caramon laughed, "Yes..but few say they know me. Where is he? Can I see him?"  
  
"He's in the prison..I can go get him."  
  
"No need." came Tas's high pitched voice, "That prison was very nice but had a real security problem. You can unlock the locks on the cell in 10 seconds." Tas sat down and took a piece of bread from the basket on the table.  
  
"Hello Caramon. It's great to see you again." Tas said through a mouthful of bread.  
  
Caramon stared at Tas in shock, "Ta..Tas? I s that really you?" Caramon reached out to touch Tas's little hand.  
  
"Yeah..it's me. Why do you seem so surprised? Oh and by the way Caramon I'm here for your funeral. I prepared this great speech! I think you'll really like it." Tas took out a piece of paper out from one of his pouches.  
  
"You here..for my funeral? But Tas, how?" Caramon was still baffled.  
  
"Well I have this device..Oh well I'm not really suppose to tell anyone. Fizban told me to not tell anyone and to come right back.."  
  
"Sir, I can remove him.." Gerard began to stand.  
  
"No, no...I can hardly believe it but..this is the real Tasslehoff.."  
  
"Are you sure sir?"  
  
"Yes...positive. Only the real Tasslehoff would know Fizban."  
  
"Well now that we have all that sorted out..hey where's Tika?" Tas looked around hoping to see her red curly hair.  
  
"She dies some time ago.." Cara mon stood and walked over to the doorway, "I miss her so much..her smile..her cooking.." Caramon suddenly dropped to his knees.  
  
"Caramon!" Both Tas and Gerard yelled. They quickly ran to him.  
  
"Oh Tika...I'm coming..." Caramon paused, "Sir Gerard...?"  
  
"Yes Sir?" Gerard asked not knowing what to do.  
  
"Take Tas...too Dalamar...to the Tower in Palanthas.."  
  
"But Sir the tower isn't there anymore.."  
  
"Please take Tas to Dalamar..." Caramon choked.  
  
"I swear. I will take him to Dalamar." Gerard said, placing his hand over his heart. Nodding, Caramon's head fell to the floor.  
  
Gerard looked at Tas sadly as a crowd began to gather. "After the funeral.." Tas muttered quietly looking at Caramon laying still on the floor, "I'll have to go back to Fizban..but man I'll miss Caramon..he was such a good friend.." Tas brushed away his tears.  
  
Sobbing Laura ran to her father. Gerard felt terrible, he also had a promise to hold. Where would he find Dalamar? How could he find him? Rubbing his head he walked away from the scene. He had promised something he couldn't do..but he would have to try.  
  
"The God's help me.." Gerard muttered. 


	7. Twisted Tower

A/N: Well here's a new twist I added to the story!!!!! Highly...how would you say it...interesting. Hope you like!!!! On with the story!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize! But I own Dakar.  
  
Twisted Tower  
  
He walked through the roads of Palanthas, his black robes swished about his ankles. Pausing and examining his surroundings he moved on, sure he was not being followed. The city of Palanthas was well fortified against physical attack and could keep almost anyone out...anyone but a mage.  
  
The mage's hood covered his young, hansom elven features. A few strands of black hair came from under the hood, he brushed them back with a slender hand. Becoming impatient he began walking faster, he paused behind a building to avoid a passing guard. When the street was deserted again he quickly walked across and stopped up to the Great Library doors.  
  
Muttering a spell the great door swung open without a touch of his hand. Not hesitating, the elven mage slid inside. He knew immediately where to go and took off down the vast hall. He found the door he was looking for and did the same spell he had used on the front door. This door also swung forward and he glided in. Remembering what he had been told, he remained low as he counted the isles. Finding the thirty second row of books he began to search the shelves.  
  
"Books...books...so many.." he muttered absentmindedly running his finger along the row of books. He suddenly straitened hearing someone entering the room.  
  
"Hello?" the stranger that had entered the room called.  
  
'Blast! Someone knows I'm here!' the mage thought frantically. He was supposed to remain hidden..well that plan was out..unless he found the book. He quickly continued examining the shelves as the footsteps came closer.  
  
"Yes!" he hissed as his hand passed over the book he had been searching for.  
  
"Hey you! Stop!" it was one of the monks that dwelled here. The monk now stood at the end if the isles pointing at him.  
  
"I think not..farewell...and thank you for this." he waved the book at the monk and with a magical word he vanished.  
  
The monk stood there, horrified. Turning he ran yelling through the Great Library, calling for help that didn't come.  
  
The mage in his black robes found himself before a tower. He stood before the Tower of Palanthas..which had now moved to this forest in Nightlund. Tucking the book under his arm he headed towards the door, which swung open as he neared it. He quickly headed up the stairs to the study on the upper floor.  
  
"Your late..." an older (although he didn't look it) elf sat behind a table carved out of mahogany 't find it...and someone...found out about..me coming.." the younger elf panted. After casting those spells and going up the steps he was exhausted.  
  
"But you have it!" Dalamar turned in his chair to face the elf.  
  
"Yes." the younger elf sighed as he dropped the book onto the table.  
  
"Excellent!" Dalamar eagerly grabbed the book and opened it. He look very pleased as he skimmed the text.  
  
"Well? Did I pass?" the young elf asked hopefully.  
  
Dalamar looked up, "Yes..my son you pass."  
  
The young elf laughed, "I don't know why you had to test me in the first place..I mean the conclave isn't even around anymore.."  
  
"Still Dakar..I needed to know if you were...worthy."  
  
"But I'm your son? You need to see if I'm worthy!?" Dakar sighed. He didn't really care anymore, as long as he had passed he was happy.  
  
"Now I need you to do something else for me.." Dalamar said mildly, not looking up from the book.  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"I have been hearing rumors...from the Live Ones..."  
  
"But I thought you said they were fading?"  
  
Dalamar glared at his son for interrupting.  
  
"Sorry..." Dakar mumbled.  
  
"Anyway.." Dalamar continued, "I have heard of this Mina from them..they fear her and her One God'.."  
  
"A One God?" Dakar looked confused, his father had told him that the Gods had left.  
  
"Yes..that's why I want to send you out. To find out what this nonsense is about." Dalamar turned a page of the spell book.  
  
"Very well.. But what exactly do you want me to do?" Dakar asked. As far as he was concerned this was going to be the easiest thing he had ever done.  
  
"Meet this girl..ask her about his 'God'..and if she doesn't tell you anything..." Dalamar shrugged, "Do with her what you see fit." he said heartlessly.  
  
Dakar yawned, "Where is she?"  
  
"In our homeland.."  
  
"Silvanesti!" Dakar was shocked now.  
  
Dalamar nodded, "Yes..I guess you can see it as..another test. Get past the shield of Silvanesti."  
  
Dakar sighed, "But that's impossible..no one has ever.."  
  
"She did and you will!" Dalamar snarled, for the first time he looked up from the book.  
  
Dakar sighed again, "Yes father.." Dakar couldn't help but feel that his father was demanding too much of him. Get past the shield of Silvanesti? Well if there was a way in he would find it. This Mina girl had..then he would..for his father.  
  
Dakar bowed to his father, "I will pass this test as well." he said firmly, "I promise you that." Looking determined Dakar left the Tower and headed towards his homeland, Silvanesti. At least, if he got past the shield, he would get to see it..and feel what it was like to belong to a people and not be an outcast. 


	8. The King of Silvanesti

A/N: Not exactly interesting or exciting...but like most chaps it will lead into things. I wish I could skip this kinda stuff but if I did it would really make stuff confusing. So, sorry but it's a must...(I hate the word 'must'!!!!!!! it's so....evil..)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Silvan or Rolan.  
  
The King of Silvanesti  
  
Silvan walked back and fourth along the shield not able to summon up the courage to touch or go near the shield again. His horse, Altariel, stood a good distance away from the shield watching Silvan pace back and fourth.  
  
"What to do..what to do...?" Silvan muttered as he paced. He was worried about his mother and the troops he left behind.  
  
He eventually went back to his horse and sat down in the grass, nervously looking around. His horse shared his discomfort and pawed the ground restlessly. A snap of tree branches alerted them that someone was watching them. Silvan fumbled for his sword and spun in circles trying to find the source of the noise. A elf slowly glided from the shadows of the trees. They both eyed each other suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you?" the mysterious elf asked, looking Silvan over.  
  
Silvan looked at the man, "I must ask something first..where am I?"  
  
"You mean...you came...from the other side." the elf looked very shocked.  
  
"Uh...yes..I did.." rubbing his still numb hands.  
  
"And who might you be? Some powerful elf mage...?" the other elf asked thinning his eyes.  
  
"I am Slivanoshei, son of Alhana Starbreeze and Porthios." Silvan said proudly standing up strait.  
  
The other elf was silent for a long time, "I am Rolan. I guard the border of Silvanesti...Your Majesty." he added.  
  
Silvan nodded slowly, still not sure if he could trust this elf. He then suddenly remembered his mother, "I must get out of here! My mother is in danger!"  
  
Rolan looked at him curiously, "You Mother is on the other side? I'm sorry..." Rolan began.  
  
"Please lead me to someone who can let me out." Silvan said quickly cutting him off.  
  
"But..Your Majesty...there is no way to get out..I didn't even know there was a way in.." Rolan said still baffled.  
  
"But..I ... what?!" Silvan stammered. Altariel snorted and pawed the ground as if he knew what Rolan had said. "I am sorry Your Majesty." Rolan had no idea what else to say to Silvan.  
  
"Well..someone in the city must know how to get past it!" Silvan nearly yelled as he grabbed his horses reigns and headed into the forest. Rolan quickly followed.  
  
"Well..no one has ever wanted to get past the shield.." Rolan said quietly.  
  
Silvan took a deep breath to calm himself as he walked on. As he walked he began to wonder how Silvanesti had been doing.  
  
"Rolan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?"  
  
"How has Silvanesti been doing..without leadership or guidance?" Silvan asked curiously.  
  
"Poorly.." Rolan said sadly, "but we didn't need it before..we thought we were safe, but now many believe that the shield is doing more harm then help. So they want someone like you to aid them."  
  
Silvan had never really been a real leader yet, he had never had a country to lead. He was treated with respect among his mother's troops but otherwise he held little power. This was a strange new thought to him, to be leader of the Silvanesti elves. Silvan looked up and saw a huge tower in the distance. Slivan gazed at it in wonder.  
  
"That, Your Majesty, is the Tower of the Stars." Rolan said proudly.  
  
"It's glorious!" Silvan sighed.  
  
Rolan smiled, "You can mount your horse if you wish, it would be much faster and I'm sure your people are eager to see you."  
  
"But how would they know Im here?"  
  
"My brothers were watching us, so I'm sure they've spread the word by now."  
  
Silvan had heard no one near them, not even animals, so he was highly impressed at their abilities to remain hidden. "Yes, I suppose I will mount then." Silvan pulled the remainder of the leaves from his hair and jumped up onto Altariel. He kicked his steed into an easy trot and Rolan easily kept a fast jog next to them. With in the next hour they were at the city gates.  
  
"Clear the way for the King!" Rolan shouted at the guards. The guards had obviously gotten wind of the rumor that the rightful king of Silvanesti had passed the shield, for they jumped to obey.  
  
"Come Your Majesty, I will take you to the tower..to your people.." Rolan said eagerly.  
  
Silvan didn't expect the greeting he got. There were cheering elves in the streets and children running around with colorful banners. The next few hours went by in a haze of telling of greetings and cheers. Silvan found himself in a vast room (the way supposedly his) and was in clean clothes. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Silvan asked wondering who it could be.  
  
"Your Majesty!" an elf dressing in expensive robes almost yelled as he bowed deeply. There were many elves behind him that did much of the same thing.  
  
Someone who appeared to been the leader of the group identified them, "We are members of the Council of Silvanesti. We have been taking care of Silvanesti since the shield was raised."  
  
"I see..ans wh yare you here?" Silvan was very tired by now and wanted to rest at some point today.  
  
"We are here to hand over our power to the true leader." and older elf said firmly.  
  
Silvan raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I mean I just got here..I'm not sure if I can handle that.."  
  
"Of course you can." another elf shouted, "Your our rightful King."  
  
Silvan sighed, "It appears I have little choice in the matter.." he whispered.  
  
"What was that Your Majesty?" a young maid asked.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
There was a sudden commotion outside the door. A man in armor quickly ran into the room. "Your Majesty?" the elf saluted.  
  
"Yes. What is it?" Silvan rubbed his head.  
  
"A troop has been spotted in the forest."  
  
"Well that shouldn't be a problem." on one the senators said calmly.  
  
"Their not a troop of elves. Theor humans."  
  
"What?!" many of them yelled.  
  
"It's a small force but.."  
  
"How in the Gods names did they get past the shield?!" some one yelled, "Does this means the shield is failing?!"  
  
"Please! Calm down!" Silvan yelled "We will deal with this. As the solider said the force is small." he said more calmly.  
  
"Yes we will. With our King to help us!" a woman said proudly.  
  
Silvan sighed again, feeling very tired now. How much could happen in one day?  
  
review responses:  
  
Guan: Yes I wanted to make Dalamar a demanding Father, it might be useful later, I also didn't want him to be really old like in the book..no one likes an old elf. It just doesn't fit!!!  
  
Dalamar Nightson: His mother will be explained later..I dunno how much later but I will defiantly explain it. And about the body thing...no I don't really think I'll do that part..I have something else planned for him and he can't be a walking soulless husk to do it. 


	9. Invasion

A/N: Sorry I haven't added more chaps lately. I got really, really, really sick and was stuck in my bed for a week. But now I'm up and writing again!!!  
  
And I would like your opinion on something: would you like me to stick to the Ryan-Dalamar-Dakar-and Mina parts of the story or include the more boring (to me at least) Slivanoshei parts and other odd end parts. Naturally Slivanoshei (and other characters) will still be in the story...but they won't have their own chaps. Well tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Ryan...that's about it.  
  
Invasion  
  
"Are we there yet?" Ryan panted.  
  
"No.." Mirror growled angrily. This was not the first time she had asked this.  
  
"When!?" she whined.  
  
"There it is!" Keryl yelled over the wind. He, Mirror and Ryan were flying over Qualinesti now. They had been flying a lot (in Ryan's exhausted opinion) and stopping often (Ryan still couldn't fly long distances).  
  
"Finally!" she cried instantly dipping her wings to land.  
  
"No! Wait!" Mirror glided over to her and flapped his wing in front of her to keep her up.  
  
"And why?!" she cried in rage.  
  
"Think about it. Our kind have been gone from the world for some time now. What would people think if we just suddenly showed up? And it's not exactly normal for dragons to land in the middle of a city."  
  
"Then can we land somewhere?!" she roared shaking her clawed fists.  
  
Mirror sighed, "Fine." He picked out a good landing place in a gap in the trees.  
  
Sighing as she landed she lay down the minute she had the chance, "Good, now can we stay here?"  
  
"No. Remember we're looking for the others." Mirror reminded her in annoyance. Keryl smiled at her and went off to hunt. Mirror shifted to his human form so they would have more room in the small clearing.  
  
Ryan looked at him with longing. She missed her human form, its beauty not to mention its fingers. She missed being able to mingle with other people or talk to them and living in a house and reading books. Basically she missed everything she use to be able to do.  
  
Mirror noticed the look she gave him, "Sorry.." he began.  
  
"Don't. Just don't say anything." she said coldly. Keryl came back an hour later with a deer but he looked mildly upset.  
  
"What is it?" Mirror asked, worried.  
  
"I don't think our arrival went unnoticed." Keryl said softly.  
  
Mirror cursed, "Why do you think this?"  
  
"Elves..their wandering the forest. I know a little elvish and they were talking about looking for dragons and dragon riders."  
  
"You managed to get away without them hearing you?" Mirror asked impressed.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Keryl said with a careless wave, "What if they find you? They might kill both of you!" Mirror rolled his eyes at this, of course the only person Keryl was worried about was Ryan.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Mirror asked sitting down. Personally he was tired and needed a nap.  
  
"Get out of here." Keryl said urgently, "or move else where because their coming this way. They'll eventually run into us and they'd have to be blind to miss Ryan."  
  
Mirror thought about it, "I think it's time we stop running and confront these folk."  
  
"What!? These people are ruled by men who are loyal to the dragon overlords! They'll kill us!" Keryl nearly yelled.  
  
"Just because their ruled by a evil people it doesn't mean they themselves are evil." Mirror said wisely.  
  
"Well it's time to put your theory to the test," Ryan commented boldly, "because here they come." because of her longer neck she was able to catch sight of some elves through the trees. She shifted her golden body to stand facing where they would come through the trees.  
  
Mirror jumped up and shifted to dragon form, "Don't attack unless attacked upon." he growled to her, "and follow any story I come up with..."  
  
"You mean you don't have one yet?!" she snapped.  
  
"I'm working on it.." he mumbled as the elves came through the trees staring at them.  
  
Keryl stood between them looking foolishly small among the two dragons. The elves took him as the leader for an elf saluted him.  
  
"Stranger, who are you and what are you doing trespassing in Qualinesti?"  
  
"We," Mirror took over, "are on a search." he finished firmly. He had decided to stick as close to the truth as possible.  
  
"And what would a gold and silver dragon and their rider be searching for?" the elf asked boldly, but he was obviously shaking. In his mind he was demanding something that they did not have to answer, they were stronger and had breath that could kill them in an instant (although he didn't know Ryan's handicap). Not to mention he was talking to the dragons of Paladine, a God that they had been hoping would return to them.  
  
"That is our business." Mirror said smoothly.  
  
"You names?" another elf, possibly second in command, asked.  
  
"This is Keryl, our rider.."  
  
"But there are two of you dragons, why is the Golden One here?" the elf asked showing respect with the term 'golden one'.  
  
Ryan beamed at being addressed and was going to say something but Mirror interrupted, "Her rider died a short time ago and she has decided to stay with us and help us in our search." Ryan glared at him, but remained silent.  
  
"And what is your name Silver One?" the second in command asked.  
  
"I am.." he paused for a moment thinking, "Sheer." he finished easily.  
  
The elves looked at each other curiously but didn't question him, "And you Golden One?" they asked Ryan.  
  
"My name is," Mirror gave her a warning glare as if mentally telling her to pick a dragonish name, "Sunriser." she smiled at him sweetly. Mirror sighed with relief.  
  
"We welcome you silver Sheer and golden Sunriser. We have missed your kind for a long time, and do you carry hope upon your wings that Paladine has returned?" the commander asked eagerly.  
  
"Unfortunately, that is part of our search.." Mirror admitted quietly.  
  
"I see. Well the elves and King Gilthas welcome you to Qualinesti and your cause!" the commander beamed.  
  
"Well that's nice." Ryan said in a bored way, "Can we eat now?" she hissed to Mirror.  
  
"We should take their hospitality while we can. I think we should go to the city."  
  
She glared at him, "I can't shift!" she spat at him quietly.  
  
"You won't need to. We aren't unwanted guests anymore."  
  
"You mean we aren't invading their homes anymore?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, yes." he said a bit sheepishly, "Anyway, as I said you won't need to. We are welcome now."  
  
Mirror went to go talk more with the elves to arrange their arrival into the city. "Keryl?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. Keryl had been standing there with his hands behind his back softly whistling to himself.  
  
"Don't you have this twisted feeling that we're going to be used?"  
  
"For..?" Keryl asked clueless.  
  
"To get rid of their enemies for them?!" she growled.  
  
"Wasn't that originally the job of the metallic dragons?" Keryl asked modestly.  
  
Ryan sputtered, "Well.. I... no... well, yes.. possibly.." she seethed not able to counter his comment. "You too damn smart for your own good!" she eventually hissed. 


	10. Green Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you reconize.

**Green Eyes**

The elves had ridden horses out into the forest to look for the "disturbance" that their commander had detected. Instead they had come by the dragons Sheer and Sunriser and their rider Keryl. The riders had insisted on going ahead to tell their commander but that they could follow, they just didn't want to startle the people in the city.

A good 3 hours passed before they actually entered the city. Ryan was in a terrible mood (because of hunger) and Mirror was talkative, asking the elves questions about what hade been happening to the elven nation with the absence of the metallic dragons.

The story had been short and sweet, once the dragons of Paladine had vanished Beryllinthranox had taken over. She had been demanding tribute in the forms of silver, gold, food or anything of material value.

Mirror was enraged after the story. He fanned hid wings about and snarled loudly. In his anger his tail lashed out and hit Ryan. Ryan who was already in a bad mood lashed out, hissing. Mirror quickly jumped away.

"Relax you two." Keryl said lightly, "Remember, we're guests."

"And guests don't get fed?!" Ryan snarled, "I never had such a terrible host! Where is he?!"

Mirror calmed, Keryl was right, they had to relax. If either of them lost their temper they could end up breaking something..as in a building. Mirror shook his head to clear it, "We will eat..don't worry."

A moment later the doors of the Tower of the Sun opened. Gilthas walked down the steps into the green courtyard that the three were in.

"Greetings Dragons of Paladine." he said with a deep bow. Ryan snorted and glared, "I something wrong?" Gilthas asked politely.

"As a matter of fact...!" Ryan began.

"No, nothing your Highness." Mirror interjected. Ryan seethed.

Gilthas shrugged, "Welcome to Qualinesti, it is good to see the servants of Paladine are well."

"I serve no one..." Ryan hissed softly to herself, Mirror flapped his wings hitting Ryan in the head.

"My apologies sister.." Mirror said not meaning it, "And no Lord Gilthas, if you believe that the dragons of Paladine are well you are sorely miss led. As a matter of fact..we are the only ones here."

"What happened to the others? And why does Paladine not answer our prayers. Surely he would not let such a tyrant as Beryl rule us?" Gilthas spoke quickly, hopefully. He had obviously been asked the same questions by his followers many times, but because he was their king he had to remain strong so he had probably had to lie to them a bit.

"To the others I can not say..I ... I mean we were left behind and as for Paladine..." Mirror trailed off. The absence of his Lord was terrible and left a crushing feeling in it's place. He felt alone and vulnerable, with out Paladine guiding him, he was or felt at least, lost.

"You do not know?" Gilthas asked looking sadly at the dragon.

"No.."Mirror sighed.

"This is terrible..not even the servants of Paladine himself know what has happened." Gilthas had obviously been holding a lot of hope in the dragons. He had probably thought that the dragons had come to tell him that everything would be all right and that the Gods were only testing them...but that was not the case.

Gilthas stood up strait once more, "At least we know for sure now that something is amiss." He looked at the three, "I will gladly have you as my guests for as long as you desire. There are some dragon stables up a nearby road, you many stay there if you wish."

"Is food there?" Ryan asked sharply.

"Well yes..I'm sire there is.."

"Then lets go!" with a few running steps she took off in the direction Gilthas had pointed.

"I apologize for my friend," he said as Keryl mounted him, "She..hasn't eaten in a while.."

"That's alright. Rest well Silver, I will come visit you in the morning."

"Till then." and Mirror took off after Ryan.

After eating their fill all three of them had dropped off to sleep. Ryan had chosen the roomiest stall and was laid out mumbling in her sleep.

Her dreams swirled about, floating out of her reach.

She growled and shifted some more.

Slowly images came to her. They were dark, surrounded by a green haze. She heard a faint voice it

hissed menacingly at a smaller squeaking voice.

Ryan snorted in her sleep.

The image became clearer. A young elf boy was kneeling, shaking on the cold stone floor. "Please... Your Highness! I...I ... didn't mean to..to..mess up."

"You little fool! You know how important this was to me?!" a enraged voice roared.

"Ye...yes!" he sobbed.

"Do you know what happens to people who fail me?!"

"Ye..yes.." he cried, whimpering.

The voice in the darkness laughed sweetly, "But my little servant... I will make it quick.. Unlike the others who suffered for days.." Long talons stretched out from the darkness.

Ryan shifted again, rolling onto her side. She growled softly.

"Your soul...it mine!" the voice hissed.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!" the little boy cried. His cry turned into a shriek as he died, his blood spilling over the smooth stone floor.

Ryan flinched.

The shadows began to swirl again. The voice growled pleasurably, it was almost a purr. The it suddenly stopped. "Who is this I see?" she purred pleasantly, "Come out, come out where ever you are?"

Ryan rolled onto her stomach.

"I can smell you! Come! Now! I command it!" the voice yelled, tired of her short game.

"There you are..." she purred again. Through the darkness with the green haze came tow huge eyes. They glowed with their vertical slits and then thinned. "I seeeeee yyyooouuu!!!!" she hissed. Her eyes grew so bright that Ryan's body recoiled in pain. The eyes threatened to swallow her and consume her. The eyes seemed to scratch at her flesh. "You are mine fool!!!! Those who interfere with me, die! " The voice paused, "You are a dragon, a gold dragon! I thought your kind where gone!" When she got no response she became angry, "BLAST YOU! SHOW YOUR SELF! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! I WILL RENDER YOU TO PIECES." A blast of energy was sent out that shocked Ryan's body.

Ryan woke with a scream her head flying up and her wings hitting the sides of her stall. Keryl and Mirror came quickly. "What is it? Ryan are you alright?"

Ryan panted unable to reply. He pupils were dilated and her body shook uncontrollably.

"Are you ill?" Mirror asked taking her shaking for the chills.

"N...n .. no." she stammered. She dragged herself to a sitting position.

"Then what?" Keryl asked looking at her with concern.

"She knows.."

"Who knows what?"

"That we're here." Ryan shivered.

"Who?" Mirror asked gently.

"Beryl...." Ryan whispered.


	11. Downfall

A/N: I am so sorry for the long pause between chaps. I had terrible writers block and with school starting up again I just didn't have the time!!! Once again I give you guys my deepest apologizes.. I will try my best to update more often!!!!

Downfall

Ryan was unable to get back yo sleep after her vision. Her sleek golden body wouldn't stop shaking and she continued to relive the horrid visions every time she rested her eyes. Mirror had been horrified when Ryan had told them the whole story. He feared that they had been discovered and would have to flee at once. But Keryl thought otherwise.

"What if we stand against her! We will certainly have the support of the people!" Keryl urged.

"Yes and get ourselves turned to ashes in the process!" Mirror raged, "We are no match for Beryl and her army!"

"Not if we have the people.."

"What if we don't have the people?! They we can kiss our lives good-bye!" Mirror boomed. Ryan flinched, still sensitive to everything that was going on around her. Keryl noticed her pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"No." she retorted honestly.

"Oh, well..." Keryl didn't know what he could do for her, then again he had not expected such a truthful answer.

"What do you think we should do?" Mirror asked he stiffly.

Ryan mused for a moments attempting to collect her thoughts, "I agree with Keryl.. The people here are tired of being oppressed by that bloated witch you can see it in their faces. Their always looking over their shoulders wondering if Beryl will spare their lives one more day. They are like me...trapped...trapped somewhere that they don't want to be..and I..I am trapped in this cursed body..."

There was a long silence before anyone spoke. "They it is settled." Mirror said, his body was stiff and his eyes were wide. He obviously did not like the choice his two companions had made..but he would help them. "We must rally the people then and quickly if Beryl knows we're here."

"She knows...she knows.." Ryan whispered.

"I will go out among the elves to day and then maybe tomorrow.." Keryl began.

"We wont have till blasted tomorrow! Beryl will come as soon as possible if she thinks there is a threat to her kingdom!" Mirror roared.

"Calm yourself," Ryan snapped, "I'm tired of your yelling! Where in the abyss has that gotten us so far? Only to bicker with each other, we have made our decision and we must act, so shut up!"

Mirror cleared his throat but remained silent. "But I must agree with Mirror.. We don't have much time. We must act at once!"

"Then I will gather the people now." Keryl said standing form where he had been sitting. He looked to Mirror who growled but allowed him to mount. The two of them quickly head towards the capitol.

Ryan sighed and pushed herself up. She walked out of the dragon stable and into the dim light outside. There was a heavy layer of black and gray clouds in the sky that threatened with rain. Ryan stared up and then studied the area around her. She saw some one...

"You there!" she called forcefully. The figure remained where it was, then it gestured for her to come to him.

Curious and confused she approached the figure.

"Child..." the voice of a man whispered.

"I am no child!" she pretended to be insulted, "I'm at least....a few...uh...thousand years old.."she lied.

"Child...of the Gods.." he said. He looked up..but his head had a hood over it. She could only make out two amber eyes that glowed lightly in the shadows of his hood. The figure took a step towards her, "My child...be wary ...danger closer every..day.." the figure began to fade.

"Who are you?!" Ryan cried desperately. She reached out to grab to man but her clawed paw went right through him.

"Red hair, eyes like yours and mine...watch...watch....do not...trust!" the figure faded entirely.

Ryan stood there a moment, completely confused and shaken. "Red hair? Golden eyes? This is someone I can't trust? But who? And who was that person..or ghost or...thing?!" she shook her head, "I must be going mad!" Backing away from the trees she took a few running steps and took off towards the elven capitol.

Both Mirror and Keryl were on the steps of the Tower of the Sun yelling at a vast crowd of people. Ryan took care to notice that some of the people were Beryl's own men. Could they possible convert them? Earn their loyalty? They would soon find out.

The entire day was taken up by the three of them gathering the people, telling them what could or would happen if they did not act against Beryl soon. A large majority of the people wanted to act but were afraid to do it. The only thing that got most of them to agree to fighting was the fact that the two dragons of Paladine would be there. After doing all they could possible do for the people, Mirror, Keryl and Ryan began to prepare themselves.

"Do you know magic?" Mirror asked Ryan.

She pierced him with a glance, "If I had magic I would have used it a hundred times over by now!" she snarled, "The blasted Queen took my magic as well..." she hissed, seething.

Mirror sighed, "Well we must.."

There was an explosion that shook the ground and the sound of fire.

"In the name of the Abyss! What was that?" Mirror ran out of dragon stable and gave a roar of pain a moment later.

"Mirror!" Keryl and Ryan to the large entrance was and were stopped cold. The sky was raining fire, or at least that's what is seemed like..

Mirror had been hit by a meteor like rock that had been set aflame. The meteor had hit Mirror dead in the shoulder. He tried to get up but was hit down again and again but smaller balls of flame that scorched his scales.

Keryl leaped out from the safety of the stable and began to chant loudly. It was Irda magic, an magic that Ryan had forgotten. This was magic that couldn't be taken away from her, the Gods had given it to her people and could never take it back. As long as a God was present the magic would work.

Ryan lunged into the fire filled sky and began chanting a rain spell. Keryl, knowing that this spell was more powerful when more people chanted, began chanting as well. Soon cold rain was mixed with the fiery meteors and turned them into normal rocks as they neared the ground.

There was a roar of rage. "How dare you interfere with my spellbinding!" the voice paused, "This is only a little taste of my power! Come and face me if you dare!" Beryl suddenly appeared, removing her invisibility spell. She gave a command and the meteors reignited. "Come Golden One! See if you can match me! Your Silver friend could not, I'm sure you can't do much better!"

Ryan's blood boiled, with a large mixture of fear. Beryl was huge! Ryan wasn't even half her size. Her only hope was to keep her distance and pray that Beryl didn't close the distance between them.

Down below the people were in chaos. Beryl's soldiers had been heading into Qualinesti without them even knowing it. Some of the people had collected themselves enough to fight, but once Beryl appeared they fled in every direction.

"I will do more then match you!" Ryan yelled back sounding unusually brave in this situation. Beryl's dragonfear was radiating from her like the stench of a rotting carcass. It was terrible and nauseating.

Beryl laughed.

_I am with you!_ A voice said calmly in her mind.

_Who are you?_ She thought back.

_Fight now, ask questions later._ Was the voices only reply.

Whoever this voice was, was right. Beryl was attempting to get closer. Ryan flapped her wings desperately to put more distance between them.

"You challenge me?!" Beryl laughed, "I will show you what happens to people who disobey and oppose me!"

"We shall see.." Ryan muttered. She yelled an Irda spell which shot shards of ice towards Beryl. The ice hit her but did little or no damage.

"So you know some tricks? Let me show you mine!" Beryl yelled her own spell sending a wave of wind towards her. Ryan yelped as she lost control of her flight and went plunging towards the ground.

"Let me give you a hand." Mirror said calmly. He swooped up and snagged Ryan's tail as he passed. Ryan quickly regained her balance, "I... I feel like.. I'm no match for her.." she said breathlessly.

"We will do our best." Mirror said grimly.

The two of them headed back towards Beryl, Mirror took the far left and Ryan went to the right. Mirror used his ice breath to distract Beryl and Ryan began chanting the most powerful spell she knew. In her mind the voice recited the words with her, giving her strength. The air around her became electrified and darkened. Beryl, sensing the magic, turned to her.

"What? What are you doing?" Beryl asked nervously.

The chant ended and Ryan opened her eyes. Her eyes had a powerful golden glow that pierced the darkness around her, "You have power? You have not yet tasted true power!" Ryan released the energy and sent it strait at her. Beryl tried to move her bulky body quickly but she was too heavy to move fast enough. The stream of electrified darkness swallowed her. She gave horrified shrieks as it folded around her ripping the scales from her oversized body. Her body contorted with muscle spasms, her claws melted, and any exposed skin began to crack and burn. Blood began to run freely down her sides, a moment later her wings turned to ashes.

"I hope you learned well..." were the last things that the great overlord Beryl heard, before she plunged towards the ground engulfed in black flame.


	12. Plan for War

A/N: well I'm not so sure where to go with the story right now..writers block has hit me again in the Dragonlance department...so I'm sorry if this chap. doesn't make sense.

Plan for War

Upon delivering the death blow to Beryl Ryan had plunged back to the ground, too tired to keep herself up anymore.

The voice in her head had become dim and distant. She longed to hear it again, though she didn't know why...

Mirror and Keryl had dragged her back to the dragon stable and had tried to heal her. Mirror had been worried that in a last attempt to kill Ryan, Beryl had cast a lasting spell, but he had not been able to prove it yet.

This had been 3 days ago. The capitol of Qualinesti had been rejoicing and celebrating nonstop around the burning corpse of Beryl, which was now only ebony bones and scorched scales.

The people had wanted to see the 'wonderful servant of Paladine' that had saved them all, but Ryan was in poor health since the fight and didn't want any visitors.

Keryl was with her at all times and ensured she was given peace. On the morning of the 4th day after the fight, King Gilthas insisted upon seeing her.

"Please, leave her be!" Keryl was yelling as he ran after the king, "She isn't well."

"I am here to see if there is anything I can do for her, for there is much we owe her. I'm certain some of the clerics can help her." Gilthas said confidently.

They entered the stall that Ryan had been staying in. Ryan was curled up in the far corner like a kitten in hiding. She lay hidden in the shadows breathing softly creating a soft warm breeze as she slept.

Upon the intrusion she awoke, "Keryl?" she asked in a hoarse, disoriented voice.

"Yes..um.. I'm here with some guests."

"Leave me Keryl.. I don't feel well.." she moaned, shifting.

"My lady." Glithas bowed before her, "If I may?" he asked to come closer.

"Your not going to leave otherwise are you?" she growled in annoyance.

"Correct."

She sighed, "Yes, closer..I can hardly see you." she squinted in their direction.

"I'm both here to thank and to help." Gilthas said as he stepped forward into the shadows with her. "You have done something we have only dreamed of doing for years! The whole city had been celebrating for days." Gilthas said his pleasure showing in his expression.

"Do I really car..." Ryan started to retort. Mirror appeared in the doorway of the stall and gave her a gentle glare. "I mean...thank you, I was glad to be of help."she corrected herself in a more kind voice.

Gilthas waved for his clerics to enter, "Please except my help."

Ryan nodded too tired to care anymore.

As the clerics began caring for Ryan Gilthas walked back over to Keryl and the shifted form of Mirror (as a human).

"I would like to speak to you of further plans." he said softly, "Now that the dreaded Dragon overlord is gone, Qualinesti is free to act without hindrance."

"You plan to fight?" Mirror asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, with all our might. If we don't fight it will only be a matter of time before someone comes and conquers us again."

"A wise choice." Mirror nodded his agreement.

"We were also hoping..that we may have your help in this endeavor?" Gilthas seemed to be begging them to stay and help. He knew that what he was hoping to do wasn't possible without them.

"I will have to talk to my friends..and I don't know how long it will be before Rya..I mean Sunriser is well again."

"Very well. I will leave it up to you and your companions." Gilthas seemed a little put out but hid it well. The clerics were done with their work and departed with their king.

"Feeling better?" Keryl asked Ryan.

"Much." she said tersely.

Mirror butted in, shifting back into his dragon form, "We have much to talk about.." he began.

"Like?" Ryan asked with mild curiosity.

"If we are going to stay and help the elves..or leave and continue our quest." Mirror said quietly.

Keryl looked to Ryan, "I will leave my choice up to you Ryan..for you know, everywhere you go I go too."

Ryan smiled, she was glad she had her uncle here. "Well.. first things first." she grunted, standing stiffly, "We need to know where these elves are gonna go first. Who knows, they could be going in a direction we want to go." she said as she stretched her sore wings.

Mirror nodded glad that she was willing to help the elves, Mirror himself had not wanted to leave the elves to a possible defeat and destruction. As long as the elves' cause remained clear and true he would help them.

"Before His Majesty came to see you he mention to me that they may challenge the Black Sable in the marshes, considering he is closest and they may fear that since his cousin is gone he will move in to take the land."

"And will start all the torture all over again." Keryl added.

"I have never heard of Sable.." Ryan admitted, scratching the floor with her dull claws.

"Yes, that's understandable. Sable or otherwise known as Onysablet rarely leaves his territory so remains somewhat dormant in the peoples minds. Not to mention he's not half as powerful as Beryl.." Mirror explained and then paused, "As a matter of fact..I have been wondering..how did you take down one of the most powerful dragons in Krynn? How did you know the ancient spell of the Black Death that has been lost to the mortal races for centuries or longer?"

"I..I don't know.." Ryan muttered. She didn't want her friends to know she was hearing voices in her head. What would they think if she told them that? That she had lost her mind in the fight or she had been driven to momentary madness by Beryl's dragon fear? No, she would keep this to herself.

Keryl looked at her with concern. Mirror snorted, not believing her, but decided to leave the topic alone.

"Well, with spells like that in your head Sable shouldn't be a problem." Mirror said confidently.

"When do we leave?" Keryl asked.

"We have 4 days...4 days before the elves head out."

"Then its to war..." Ryan said grimly.


	13. Two Down

A/N: sorry for the long pause..again. It took me a while to come up with this for some strange reason.

Disclaimer: I only own Ryan.

**Two down**

The elves marched along the thin road leading through Onysablet's territory. King Gilthas led the small army upon his silver mount. They had been traveling for nearly 3 days now and had not encountered any form of resistence.

"I'm worried.." Mirror muttered to the King from his mount beside him. Mirror had shifted into his human form so he would blend with the army.

"How so my friend?" Gilthas asked.

"Onysablet has been far too quiet.." Mirror mused looking to the skies.

"Yes..we haven't even encountered his minions..." Gilthas looked across the hazy swamps that surrounded them.

"Whoa!" a scout called from the haze ahead.

"Speak! What do you see?" Gilthas called back.

A scout came running through the heavy mist, "The swamp floods over the road ahead..I can not tell how deep it is.."

"Hmm..may be Sable has heard of our victory against his cousin Beryl and wises to not take his chances and avoid us." Mirror thought aloud.

Keryl walked to Mirrors knee, "I doubt that somehow.."

There came a roar of rage in the distance. The roar seemed muted because of the thick mist.

"Stand your ground! Do _not_ let him break our ranks!" Gilthas yelled to his troops, encouraging them.

Everyone braced themselves for a blow of toxic breath or a spell of some kind. After several moments some of the elven soldiers peered around their shields, looking to the skies. No attack came.

"Intruders! Killers!" a voice boomed, echoing around them, "Murderers of my Cousin!"

"Since went did you care for your cousin, Onysablet? You would wish nothing more but for her death so you could take her land and claim her totem! " Mirror countered.

"How did you do it?" Sable appeared through the mist on the road ahead of them. His majestic neck curled, his crimson eyes thinned. His coal black scales shimmered in the dim light as he flexed his muscles and dug his dagger like claws into the earth.

"That is for us to know." Mirror dismounted from his steed and approached Sable.

"Cousin..I'd know a fellow dragon anywhere.. You must be the elves secret!" Sable snarled.

"You are correct about who I am but I was not the one who slayed Beryl." Mirror said honestly.

"Lies!" Sable reared his head back and took a deep breath. The whole front column of elven soldiers cowered back hiding behind their shields.

"I dare you." was all Sable heard before a golden streak slammed into him and shoved him into the muck of the swamp.

Sable roared with rage as he landed in the steaming swamp water. He tried to get to his feet but only sank deeper. Enraged he struggled until a shadow fell over him. He looked up into the face of a slender female Gold.

"Another!" he tried to yell but gagged on the swamp water.

Ryan thinned her eyes and smiled at him, "Yes, Onysablet another." she said arching her neck and looking down upon him with her glowing amber eyes.

"But it was she who truly killed Beryl," Mirror walked up and looked down upon the trapped Sable, "and she will do the same to you, _My Lord._" Mirror mocked.

Sable snarled, "Finish him." Gilthas said in disgust.

Ryan looked at Sable, "I have a proposition Onysablet, if you will hear it." she said so all could hear.

"What is this about?!" Gilthas raged. He had been eager to see another Overlord destoryed, for then the weight upon him would lessen and his people safe.

"Let her speak My Lord. You may like what she has to say." Keryl interjected.

'_Thank you'_ Ryan said to Keryl mentally.

'_No thanks needed, I believe what you want to say will prove extremely useful to us..if he agrees.'_

Keryl replied mentally as well.

"Then speak quickly Sunriser. I wish to remove another danger to my people soon for as long as he lives we are not safe!"

"We shall see." she said to Gilthas. She then turned to Sable, "Will you hear me or shall I end your suffering now?" she stepped closer to him so she towered over him, intimidating him.

"I will listen." he said submissively.

"My proposition is that I let you live _but_ under one condition."

Sable mused for a moment, "The condition being...?"

"You become my servant. You serve me and fight your cousins, with my help of course. I am not heartless Sable for you will gain something for helping us besides your life."

"What do you have that I want?"

"We will give you the totems and some of the treasure of the Overlords we destroy and some better land..other then this puddle of mud you have here."

Sable weighed this in his mind and then said, "I am yours My Lady." he dipped his head in respect and submission.

Mirror shifted and with Ryan's help pulled Sable free of the muck. As Sable cleaned himself the King pulled Ryan, Mirror and Keryl off to the side.

"How will we get him to honor his promise?" Gilthas asked somewhat calmly.

"He did more then make a promise to Sunriser when he said 'I am yours My Lady' My Lord. He was giving his soul to her. When dragons make promises to each other they are bonded together, so no matter what Sable does he will not be able to give information away or anything he will be made to honor his promise unto death or until Sunriser releases him from it. Besides, I believe Sable thinks he's better off now then before." Mirror nodded confidently.

Ryan nodded, agreeing. "I'll go speak with him now."

She walked over to him and smiled, "May I call you Sable?"

"Anything you wish." he said thoughtfully.

She cocked her head to the side, "Do you feel as if your better off?"

"Very much so, Beryl was threatening to kill me.."

"Really..?" Ryan asked surprised. She had thought that the Overlords used teamwork to maintain control over their lands.

"No..and I meant it when I said 'I am yours My Lady' now and forever more." and Sable bowed to his new mistress, with full respect for her and her intelligence for only now did he realize that the Kings rage, the small army and talking had been a trap.

A very finely set trap....


	14. Tower of the Stars

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie!!!! I always love those kinds of chaps!! Anyway, I hope this chap is as good as the last.

Disclaimer: see old chaps.

**Tower of the Stars**

After hearing about Sables defeat, his armies disbanded. The elves took out as meany as possible but most got away. The armies fled, not knowing where they were going. Disorder dominated Sables territory for days until the elves finally continued on to Silvanesti.

The troops headed into the Plaines of Dust. Gilthas guessed the trip would take days and many of his commanders agreed.

Mirror stood upon a rock overlooking the desert. He surveyed the land with his one good eye. Ryan walked up, as always in her dragon form. She glared at Mirror jealously, she longed to posses the power to shift into a more human form.

"What are you thinking?" Ryan asked looking out to the ocean of sand.

"I'm trying to estimate how long it will take us to cross this," he waved his hand at the sand, "wasteland. And I'm wondering why we have not heard from our scout we sent to Silvanesti for weeks now."

Ryan cocked her head to the side, "You think there are problems in the other elven kingdom?"

"Considering the rumors..yes. But not outside problems, internal. I have been led to believe that Silvanesti has been conquered."

"Really..?" she asked curious, "But the shield.."

"Has fallen, or so the rumor goes." Mirror mused.

"What power could lower it? No mage is strong enough to do such a thing these days."

"That's another problem presented to us. I am still baffled on how their power is failing."

"Could be the absents of the Gods.." Ryan suggested.

"That's always a possibility." Mirror agreed.

Keryl and Gilthas approached, "Ready to move out?" the King asked.

Mirror nodded, "Yes, we wont get any where by sitting here." Mirror nodded to Ryan and headed back to the troops with the King.

Keryl watched them go then turned to Ryan, "It will be a long trip. Be sure to drink a lot before we go." he advised.

Ryan didn't respond, she only stared out at the sea of sand.

"Ryan?"

"There must be another way.."

"Too..?"

"Cross this." she waved a clawed paw at the desert, "It will take days..we don't have time! Silvanesti could be in ruins by the time we get there..if Mirror's theory is true."

Keryl sighed, smiling at her. "A certain someone might be of help." Both of them turned their gaze to a sleeping Sable.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gilthas asked Mirror.

"No." he responded honestly.

Sable stood before the large expanse of desert, his coal black scales shining in the sun. He looked around taking it all in. He glanced back at Ryan who nodded, her own golden scales reflecting the sun.

Sable began to speak in the guttural language of the dragons.

"Can we even trust him?" Gilthas asked nervously.

"Remember the bond. He can not break it, besides I think he likes it with us. Mirror shifted back to his dragon form. The troops had been gathered and were told to be ready to leave. Everyone now stood behind Sable who was facing the desert, chanting.

Everyone stood and watched, transfixed. The air around Sable became electrified with power and his chanting began to echo. Ryan began to mutter the spell with him, aiding him as much as she dared. She was still weaker then usual since the fight with Beryl.

A massive wave of energy blew out from Sable knocking the closest people over. A small dot of light floated in the air before Sable. With a single word the dot began to grow, expanding. The edge of the now growing circle remained bright but the inside was dark and forbidding.

"A protal.." Keryl whispered as Sable stepped back so all could see his work. Looking closer Keryl could see a small dot of light in the distance. He squinted and saw that it was the Tower of the Stars! "It leads to the very heart of Silvanesti! Good work Sable."

The black dragon bowed proudly, "We should go, it is rapidly draining me." he warned.

Keryl nodded and turned to the troops, "Forward march!" he yelled. The troops hesitated glancing at Sable, but obeyed after getting a nod from Ryan and Mirror.

"How will the portal help? It looks just as far.." Gilthas said obviously not trusting Sables magic.

"You will see when we get in there." Ryan said striding past and entering the portal, Sable followed more slowly.

Gilthas sighed, if the Gold trusted him then he saw little reason not to either. Once everyone was in, the portal opening behind them closed and the ground beneath them began to move. Several people fell, not use to moving forward and not walking on their own.

They were surrounded by a black abyss with streaks of purple and blue flashing past them as they picked up speed. Most people sat, feeling dizzy and disoriented, others looked around fascinated.

"Truly impressive." Gilthas said as he gazed at the black space around them. In what seemed like only minutes (and probably were) they reached the end.

"Quickly! Exit it..I can barley hold it anymore.." Sable hissed obviously straining.

The troops filed out. Sable was the last to leave as the portal behind him collapsed. Taking in a shuddering sigh Sable sank to the mud covered ground.

"We made it.." Gilthas muttered quietly.

"Yes...but where..?" Mirror whispered.

Around them the trees held little life, many of their leaves were already on the ground. Ryan looked around, the Tower was a short distance away. "You there." she pointed to a young soldier, "Scout ahead." The soldier nodded and departed.

"What has happened to this place?" Gilthas asked, more to himself then anybody.

"The shield.." Mirror suggested.

"No...red hair...golden eyes..." Ryan muttered stiffly, "Someone's here we can not trust."

"I have heard of a woman by your description. I think she is called Mina..she claims she serves the One God."

"'One God' my ass." Ryan hissed seething, "She serves darkness! Do-not-trust-her!" Ryan brought her head down to the Kings level, smoke seeping through he teeth, "No matter what she does! Understood?!"

The king nodded in shock.

Mirror agreed they could trust no one. "Lets go to the city."

It didn't take long considering they met no resistence. They entered the city which also seemed abandoned.

"Is everyone dead?!" Keryl yelled to the empty town. His voice echoed.

"Keryl!" Ryan snapped in annoyance, "You act like a child!"

"We wish to find someone, do we not?" he responded confused at her anger.

"Yes but not tell the world we're here!" Mirror snapped with his own annoyance.

They suddenly heard cheering.

"Sounds like a celebration." Mirror said relieved, "Maybe there is nothing to worry about."

"I beg to differ." Ryan growled.

They neared the tower wondering what awaited them.

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING!!! I completely forgot what was going to happen!!!!!!! crawls into corner crying **


	15. Meeting, Death and Cursed Again

A/N : Well, I have to say that, that was a pretty good cliffhanger in the last chap. rolls eyes and sorry about that. I've been thinking about this chap for a while and couldn't figure out how I wanted to put it. I apologize for any strangeness or randomness in this chap... : )

Disclaimer: see other chaps.

**Meeting, Death, and Cursed Again**

They approached the cheering. As they got closer, they found it was mixed with laughter. It _was_ a celebration.

Gilthas looked back at his troops. They were tired. "What should we do?" he asked, unsure.

Mirror shrugged, "I expected to find a city of dying elves, not a party.."

"Lets just go and find out." Ryan walked forward and approached the gates that led to the garden.

"Dear gods! Stop!" Mirror jumped in front of her, "Look at yourself!"

"I know what and who I am! That is enough for me, if they attack they are still no match for my size." she snapped and tried to get past him, "I'm tired and hungry and I'd like to stop hiding in the dark."

Sable glared at Mirror, "And she has me." he said proudly.

"Yes, she has you." Mirror said dryly.

"Ryan is right, we must stop hiding in the shadows if we wish to find out anything." Keryl said mildly.

Mirror sighed and shifted to human form, "But you can not shift.." Mirror pointed out again.

Ryan had, had enough of Mirror poking at her weakness', "I'll show you weak!" she raged, she lashed out when a voice from the garden called to them.

"Come! All people are welcome here!" the voice was inviting and soft.

Ryan froze, a girl with red hair and amber eyes stood in the gateway....

_(Time lapse)_

An hour or so had passed since the encounter at the gateway..and now they (except Ryan) were sitting at a huge table. The heavy oak table was covered in enough food to feed an army. Every one had found themselves charmed by their hostess...except Ryan and Sable. Sable sat in elven form on a rock beside Ryan who was fanning her wings in anger.

"They are blind fools!" she snarled.

"Yes, true." Sable replied.

"She and her damned Queen have taken hold of them like all their victims!"

"Yes, your right."

She glared at him in violent annoyance, a wave of laughter came from the table. It sickened her to see Keryl, the emotionless, laughing too.

Mina's eyes drifted along the table. Her amber eyes trapped each person her gaze touched. Except Mirror and Keryl...not to mention Sable and the Gold that sat in the shadow of the trees. It angered her that she could not see into their souls and know what they were thinking. It also scared her, which surprised her. She had faced battle and dragons and other horrors, and yet it was these four people that scared her most. Or was it her Queen who feared them? Mina thought about this a moment and began to form a plan in her head.

"Mina?" asked an adoring Silvan.

She looked at him kindly, "Yes?"

"Are you well? You were staring off into the distance." he grabbed her hand, longing to be alone with her.

"Yes, I am well My Lord."

"Please, just call me Silvan."

"I have someone I need to talk to..." she slowly stood and began walking over to the trees.

Ryan snarled to herself, "Stay in your seat witch.."

"Should I get rid of her?" Sable asked standing.

"Leave us alone Onysablet." Mina said softly, "The Golden One and I must talk." Ryan could see Mina was trying to stay calm.

Sable was about to argue but he felt a prickling on the back of his neck..the touch of a god.. threatening him. He immediately retreated to the table.

Mina had turned away from Ryan and was now observing the table. She suddenly spun and tried to freeze Ryan in her gaze, "Who are you!?" she hissed.

"Your Queen does not recognize me?" Ryan sneered. Mina's gaze did not bother her in the least. It was like looking in a mirror, but.. without the hunger and yearning that Ryan had.

"How..?" Mina paused, obviously getting advise from her goddess, "Ah...I remember.." she mused. Mina smiled, "You are..."

"Her toy to torture! Never!" Ryan rose to her full height, her long silver-white hair bristling. Her voice rose to a cry, "You damned Queen will be trapped in the Abyss forever! She will never succeed in taking this world! She will fail! Fail miserably..because of ME!" everyone at the table was looking at them now. Silence reigned supreme for several moments.

"You? Defy _the One God_?" Mina asked stiffly.

"Like my father before me! I will shove her bloated carcass back into the Abyss myself!" this provoked quit a reaction from Mina.

Mina swung her hand back as if to backhand someone who was standing at her height. Ryan laughed at first, but it quickly died in her throat. He body began to constrict, reshape. She cried out in pain. It felt as if a hand was crushing her body into a mass that she could not fit in. She roared, struggling. Sable stood and charged at Mina. Everything began to move in slow motion.

With one hand still drawn back as if she was going to slap someone, her other hand rose and Sable went flying and smashed into a tree, shattering it.

Ryan's dragon form began to glow as it continued to shrink. Soon she was nothing more than a human sized mass of golden light standing before Mina. When the glowing stopped, Ryan was standing before her, in human form! Ryan was panting from the stress as she also realized that she was now eye to eye with Mina

The back of Mina's hand hit the right side of her face with considerable force. Ryan gasped as she fell to the damp soil. Blood began to trickle from her lip. Ryan stared at the ground, shocked. She looked at her hands clutching the wet earth. She was human again... but in so much pain!

She gasped as a muscle spasm shook her body. "_Never_...speak of the One God like that... _ever _again!" Mina hissed tightly.

"Ryan!" Keryl stood and ran to her side, "Ryan..you're back to normal!" he touched her shoulder. Ryan flinched at his touch, and pulled away from him. "What hurts?" he asked grabbing the strange golden robes she was dressed in.

"Her...!" Ryan looked up at Mina, her silver-white hair falling over a portion of her face.

Keryl drew his short sword, "What have you done to her!" He placed himself protectively between Ryan and Mina.

"The One God has resorted her!" Mina proclaimed so all could hear.

"Keryl, kill...her!" Ryan moaned through clenched teeth as another wave of pain hit her, "You...you know who her.. "One God" is! Do it!" she was forced to bend over so her forehead touched the ground from the pain.

"So your names Keryl. I understand now." Mina whispered, just loud enough for Keryl to hear.

"What has your Queen done!? What has happened to Krynn?" Keryl seemed calm, as usual, as he asked Mina these questions, "Why is the magic fading from the magic-users and the healing powers from the clerics? Where are the moons of Solinari, Lunitari, and Nuitari?"

"You don't know? I thought the Irda were wise and all knowing..for they are the Children of the Gods.." Mina laughed at him, "But because you don't know..I'll tell you." She paused and began to casually pace back and fourth in front of him. "My Queen has stolen the world, something that the other fool gods never saw coming. And as for Krynn, it will be Her Majesty's soon. I claim all that I conquer in her name!" Mina said with adoration for her goddess in her eyes, "As for the moons?" she waved a careless hand, "There is only the moon of the One God now, or more accurately the world has been moved to another dimension. The other gods will never find it!" Mina laughed, Keryl shuddered for he could hear Takhisis laughter through her.

Keryl stood there, unsure of what to do. Only Ryan had heard the conversation between the two, and she sat up to look at Keryl. She then looked to Mina...the power of a god shined in her eyes. "Keryl...lets..leave." she stammered, her body shaking from the chill.

Keryl glanced back at Ryan, "I live to protect you from everything on earth and the unknown. I can not let her live, she means to kill you. I can not, will not let that happen." he said fiercely.

Keryl easily shifted into a defensive stance. Mina didn't react, she only watched him with calm detachment. "He is right Ryan, I do need to kill you." she drew her sword. She didn't hold it very well, she had only started learning how to use a sword a week ago. She approached Ryan and Keryl.

At the table Silvan stood, "Mina?!" he whispered to himself and ran towards her with Galdar quickly following . Mirror stood in one fluid motion and followed them. The rest of the table watched transfixed.

Keryl stepped between them, "Stay back!"

"You have no power Keryl, not against a God!" Mina said calmly as she swung her sword down onto Keryl.

Keryl was ready to deflect her attack but when her sword touched his it shattered. Mina's sword didn't stop there, the sword followed it's wide arch cutting into Keryl's chest. Shocked, Keryl fell to the ground bleeding from the gapping slash.

"I forgot to tell you, 'If I told you, I'd have to kill you.'" Mina whispered, smiling at him.

"Keryl!" Ryan cried hoarsely. She crawled over to him, and held his head in her arms.

"Ryan.....I'm...so...sorry..." for the first time in her life Ryan saw Keryl cry. Keryl gave a last shuddering breath and fell still in her arms.

"No! Keryl, don't leave me! Your all I have.. left..." she began to sob uncontrollably.

Mirror, Galdar and Silvan had reached them by now, Galdar and Silvan going to Mina and Mirror going to Ryan and the still form of Keryl.

"What has she done?!" Mirror cried dropping to his knees beside Keryl.

Ryan ignored him, lost in her grief.

A black robed mage walked over to Ryan and crouched down next to her, he said nothing at first, just observed her.

"Mina! What a swing!" Galdar praised, "You've been practicing."

"Are you alright?" Silvan asked only concerned for her well being.

"Yes, My Lord, I'm fine." she smiled gently at him.

Sable, just recovering from the blow, walked over to Mirror. "Was.. has.. happens?" he asked disoriented.

Galdar turned to them, "What do we do with them." he drew his sword.

Mina looked at them a moment, think-talking to her goddess, "Kill them, kill them all." she said calmly, "They will go to the One God in the end."

The black robed mage grabbed Ryan's hand. She didn't even react, still clutching Keryl's body. "Come with me!" he said to Mirror nad Sable.

Mirror understood magic when the mage began muttering it, he quickly grabbed the disoriented Sable and took hold of Ryan's shoulder and in a brilliant flash... they were gone.

**A/N**: HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAP.!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!


	16. Shadows in the Night

A/N: Yeah.. well here we go again. Me and my long pauses between chaps. As always, sorry about that... : ) On with the story!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah..you know what I own and don't own by now.

_**Shadows in the Night**_

In a brilliant flash everything changed. Mirror felt the ground beneath him move, causing him to nearly fall. Sable staggered like a drunkard as the space around them solidified and became dark, damp and chilled.

The young mage in the black robes remained crouched at Ryan's side.

Ryan let out a pain filled sob that shook her whole body. She couldn't, wouldn't believe it..he was dead...

"It's alright." the stranger mage soothed. He gently tried to pry her fingers from Keryl's corpse.

She closed her eyes tighter and her grip on Keryl became death-like. She began to cry uncontrollably.

Mirror looked around and finally released Sable who promptly fell to the floor. Sable gave a loud moan and fell still, unconscious, on the floor.

The black robed mage finally stood leaving Ryan alone. It was then Mirror realized that the mage was much younger then he thought he was..at least consider his race. He was an elf, a very young elf, with raven black hair and deep emerald eyes.

"Thank you young master." Mirror said, unsure of what to think or say.

"I am no master." the young elf replied, with a humored sneer. "My father in the master of the Tower."

"Tower?" Mir asked, "You mean.. The Tower of Palanthas?"

"Yes sir." the boy replied. He smiled, "The Tower that happens to _not_ be in Palanthas anymore." he seemed to find humor in this and began walking away.

"Wait! Where are we? What's going on?" Mirror ran after the boy. He paused, "My father would like to meet you. Follow me." he continued up the stairs.

Mirror look back at Ryan who was rocking back and fourth clutching Keryl's head in her hands. Sighing he followed the young elf.

"Who is your father, may I ask?" Mirror asked trying to ease his own worries.

"You will see." was his simple reply.

They climbed may steps before they came to the main hall. The elf led him to a large mahogany door and knocked respectfully.

"Enter." came a muffled, distracted response.

The young elf opened the door and bowed. Mirror filed in behind him and stared at the desk that was before him. An older elf, by several hundreds of years, that look just like the boy. He looked up annoyed by the disturbance, like most magi would be.

"Father..I brought this man from Silvanesti.. Proof that I succeeded in your test."

The father looked doubtful, "Is my son telling the truth? Are you from Silvanesti..you look more human than anything.."

Mirror looked angry now, he was being dragged through this tower without knowing names or anything. "I'd like some answers myself !"

The mage behind the desk smiled, "Dakar? You have told this man nothing?"

"I..uh..no.." he finished quietly, embarrassed.

"Where were your manners? Did I raise you to act like this?" Dalamar nearly spat. He stood, "I apologize for my sons rudeness, sir. I am Dalamar, Master of the Tower of Palanthas, and this is my son, Dakar."

Dakar bowed to Mirror, "I'm sorry.." he began.

"Don't be." Mirror said shortly, "You saved our lives."

"'Our?' There are more people in the tower?" Dalamar asked his son.

"Yes..a girl..another man and..a dead man."

"Dead man?" Dalamar didn't like this, this was more guests than he had, had in years. Just the fact that one was dead unnerved him.

Seeing his fathers nervousness, "He is not a member of the _'living_' dead."

Dalamar sighed, "Good...". A wave of emotion passed across his face, a memory that still haunted him.

"Excuse me." Mirror interrupted, "But my friends and I, we are thankful that you have taken us in but we would like to know where we are so we can leave."

"Leave?" Dalamar seemed confused, "You can't _'leave_'."

"But..why not?" Mirror asked, thinking he was being threatened with imprisonment.

"We are in Nightlund..no one exactly 'leaves' it."

"But..I...how? You left!" Mirror glared at Dakar.

"Because I made a magical ring to help him.. It takes great power to leave this place." Dalamar explained. "I myself haven't left the Tower in years."

"Years...?"Mirror felt uneasy.

"Dakar, you said there were others?" Dalamar asked abruptly.

"Yes father, down in the dungeon. Where I teleported..."

Dalamar sighed, "They'll catch their death down there. Go get them, take them to the empty rooms."

Dakar bowed and quickly left.

Mirror stood there and watched Dalamar pick a book from his many shelves, "So you say there is no way out of Nightlund but by magic?"

"Correct." Dalamar replied shortly.

"I have heard stories of Nightlund..Are they true?" Mirror asked curiously.

"I don't know of any stories of Nightlund..but I can tell you facts..In Nightlund day is night and night is hell..." Dalamar said casually as he thumbed through the book in his hands, as if he was talking about nothing more than a sunny day in Solace.

(Time lapse)

Ryan lay on a velvet soft bed, with multiple scented candles burning. A warm fire in the fireplace, many books to read, food to eat...

She saw, nor smelled or tasted any of it. She hated life..such a cruel and fragile thing. To loose everything in a single moment and to suffer the pain of a violent death...

It was all she could see now. The sword impaling Keryl as he jumped to defend her. Not knowing that he was drawing his last breaths. Not knowing he was leaving someone all alone... so very alone.

Ryan had been laying in the bed for hours now and Mirror was worried. She didn't seem to hear her friend's pleas for her to eat or drink something. She heard nothing..only saw death. Mirror feared that Ryan would soon be following Keryl if she didn't eat soon. He even tried to force feed her but had failed miserably.

"She is deft, and blind to all I say and do.." Mirror moaned brokenly. He had finally submitted to the fact that they were going to be Dalamar's guests for a while.

"We must find something to break the 'spell'. Give her something else to cling to in this world. For all she knows, loves and longs to know is in the world Beyond." Sable commented darkly. He spoke the truth, everything that she had wanted was dead now..all she had to do was follow it and she'd be at peace.

"I won't let her die!" Mirror said fiercely.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying save her! Find something, or she is lost." Sable said calmly.

Mirror stood and began to pace. He and Sable had been in the huge dinning hall for several hours plotting and coming up with ideas to save Ryan. None had worked so far..none, and that frustrated the two dragons immensely.

"I owe it to Keryl...I have to help her." Mirror whispered to himself. He gazed with guilt filled eyes out at the River of Souls that flowed past the Tower..a river that Ryan would soon be joining...

(Time lapse)

Ryan weak and fevered crawled out of the bed. She fell to the floor too weak to stand. It called to her from the window..

She crawled along the floor and dragged herself up by the window ledge. She leaned against the glass, and shuddered at it's coldness against her hot skin.

But there she saw it...a River of Souls...It glowed eerily against the night. It radiated death and pestilence..horror and wonder.

Ryan stared at it for several minutes, not caring that just standing here was sapping her energy. Hearing something behind her she suddenly turned, weak she staggered but remained standing by some miracle.

"You need rest.." said a black robed mage, his cloak fringed with silver. His hood was drawn far over his face, masking his features.

"Who.. are you?" she managed to croak.

"You knew me when you first saw me." the dark figure responded calmly, knowingly.

Ryan rubbed her face, disoriented. "I.. dunno..who you are.." she moaned as her body began to feel colder.

"During the fight with Beryl? In the forest when I warned you of Mina?" the man relied, trying to poke her mind into awareness.

"Yeah... yes." she tried to stand up strait, "I couldn't believe it." she looked at him in wonder.

"It is true that I do not live..but my spirit if free to do as it pleases." she could see his mouth curve into a smile, "I have escaped my fate for now..but that's besides the point for which I came." he said with a careless wave of his hand.

"Tell me your name.." she asked feverishly.

He ignored he question, "I must recommend getting rid or this 'Mina'. She sees you as a threat now and of course..you have a dept to repay.." he smiled again.

Ryan's hands clenched into fists, "Keryl.." her skin afire.

"But not only for your repayment.. but for the world.." he began to approach her, "You have heard Takhisis's plan. You must thwart it."

"Yes... I must stop her..but how?"

"All will be told to you in due time." he said simply, "Just stick to the shadows, travel at night and listen. Listen for anything about Mina..learn about her, know her."

"Keep your friends close..and your enemies closer..." Ryan mused, unusually sane. Ryan unconsciously walked over to a large rocking chair in front of the fireplace and sat in it. The cloaked man walked up beside her and crouched down at her side.

"Rest..." he soother her touching her hand. His touch felt like the whisper of a breeze.

"Your name?" she prompted drowsily, her fever breaking with his touch.

The man smiled, "All in due time.." and was gone.

RESPONSES:

**_Dalamar Nightson_**: Yeah, I meant for Mina to be like this. It'll fit my future plot a lot better. : )

**_Guan_**: yay! thanks. I love the fight scenes! Their so much fun to do!


	17. Seeing the Face He Hated

A/N: hmm...how to do this...laughs. Don't worry I hope I'll never have one of those random endings again as in "Tower of the Stars". But for now, plowing forward! Don't mob me for not updating! I've had other writing related stuff to do, and it took away from my fanfic typing. Sorry, couldn't be helped.

_**Seeing the Face He Hated**_

Mirror had entered Ryan's room and he found her sitting in front of a lit fireplace, peacefully sleeping. He had checked her over and had found that her fever had faded. Thankful, he had carried her over to the bed and covered her. He prayed this would never happen again.

Sable had been overjoyed as well. He now stayed in the room with her, sitting by the fire reading.

Ryan had finally begun eating again and rapidly gained her health back. Within 2 days she was able to come down and meet their hosts.

(Time lapse)

This was the first time all of them had eaten together. Dalamar sat at the had of the table and his son, Dakar, on his right with Sable on his left. Mirror sat by Ryan who stayed at the other end of the table. She wore her hood and her heaviest cloak claiming that there was a chill.

They talked little at the beginning, as a matter of fact the whole meal was quiet and uneventful. Mirror was glad for that.. but then came a conversation (as the meal came to an end) that he had been dreading.

"We thank you for your hospitality Dalamar, but we must be on our way tonight." Ryan said softly.

Dalamar raised an eyebrow, "Have you not told her?" he asked Mirror questionably.

"I...no." he said honestly.

"Told me what?" she snapped, leaning forward in her seat that was much too big for her body.

"We can not leave...the dead..."

No one saw it but Ryan went pale, "The River of Souls.." she finished for him.

"How did you know?" Dalamar asked suspiciously.

"That is my concern." she said coldly, "But still, there must be a way to leave..Dakar can leave."

"Because my father gives me a lot of aid in the matter." Dakar said scathingly.

Ryan waved a careless hand at this, "Mirror, we can easily leave..can't we?"

"I'm sorry..but much of my power left with Paladine.." Mirror whispered shamefully.

This was the first time that Dalamar began to question who his quests where. If not out loud, then mentally. What kind of man was named Sable or Mirror? And what man had red eyes as Sable did? But he knew they wouldn't tell him, so he held off on his own questions... for now.

Sable raised an eyebrow, "I might be able to help..but not a lot. My power has been fading slowly over the years." he admitted.

Ryan sighed, frustrated. There had to be a way out of Nightlund! We could fly..she thought. But no, wouldn't have the "great" Dalamar thought of that? Underground? She quickly disposed of that option. The tower wasn't even on top of its original foundation so of course it wouldn't have tunnels anymore.

She glared at him, "We will not stay here!"

Dalamar stood, "Go ahead. Try to leave, but I will not help you when the dead gather about you to claim your magic..and snuff you out in the process."

She pouted a bit in her oversized chair and smiled, "Oh we will. We will leave this hell hole." she stood, "Come Sable..Mirror. We have work to do."

She glided from the room before either Sable or Mirror could stand. She quickly went up to her room and examined the books along the shelves. She ran a delicate finger along the bindings of the books until she found the one she wanted. She opened it and began to read.

Sable and Mirror had finally caught up and walked over to her, "A book? Ryan, not all the answers to your problems are in books." Mirror commented knowingly.

"Yes, but this book may be just what we need." she flipped past a few pages.

Sable bent down to see the cover of the book without moving it in her hands, "The Book of Magic Circles, Volume III." he read aloud, "I see." he said standing strait again.

Dakar walked in and heard the title, "That book wont help. _I've_ already read it." he said smugly.

"You apparently absorbed very little from this book. It's a fountain of knowledge on how to get out of here. You just never read into it."

"What? How dare you.."

Sable growled, a guttural sound in his throat.

"I..." Dakar took a cautious step back.

"We will be leaving soon..with Ryan's help." Sable said confidently.

"I'll let ignorant dreamers dream." Dakar retorted wickedly and turned on his heel and left.

Sable was about to follow him, "No, we have much to do.. the half moon will rise in a few hours..it is required for this particular circle."

Mirror looked at the magic circle to which she was referring to. "Not a reliable circle.." Mirror read, "Has been known to be ineffective and sometimes dangerous or fatal to user when done incorrectly..." he paused, "Are you sure this is the one?"

She nodded vigorously, "Positive."

"How are you so sure?" Mirror asked suspiciously.

"I just do." she snapped impatiently.

"We must get to work quickly. The sooner we finish the better!" She quickly walked over to a side table and opened the drawer. She removed some calk, examined it for a moment and shoved it in her pocket. "To the basement!" she declared and headed for the door.

Dalamar suddenly filled the doorway. She looked as if he has been about to say something but her looked petrified now. She stared at Ryan, his eyes wide with recognition and fear.

"You...you...!" he stammered.

"Me?" she inquired calmly, innocently.

"You.. you're the reason of the dreams! I see now why you hide your face from me!" he spat, suddenly very menacing. He hunched over and crept toward her like a creature stalking its prey.

"I don't know what your talking about." mentally she was slapping herself for being so stupid. She should be wearing the hood at all times.

"You're much more beautiful than I thought you would be, being _his_ spawn." he began to circle her, studying his opponent.

She avoided his gaze, shielding her eyes. Her eyes would be a dead give-away. "You flatter me!" she pretended to be embarrassed.

"You. You are the reason he has been haunting my dreams." Dalamar accused softly.

She slowly turned to look at Dalamar. There was no use in hiding anymore. She gave him her crooked smile.

"The smile of your Aunt." he mused, humored.

"What has he been telling you?"

"Who? The Master?"

"He's still considered the 'Master'?" she asked sweetly, she longed to know more about her supposed 'father'.

"He will always be the Master of the Past and the Present." he replied grimly, "I am nothing but an underling..even at my age and him being.. 'dead'. I still play as the slave.."

Ryan smiled, her 'father' was good..really good to still wield so much control over the living.

Dalamar shook his head, chasing the old memories away. "I am to help you now.. Milady." he bowed, which was more of a mock then real respect. He probably detested the thought of being someone else's underling or servant again.

"Does this mean we have to take you with?" she retorted in response to his mock bow.

"If you wish. It's not my choice to make, for you will be the one casting the spell not I." he continued smoothly, though he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Has been mage." Sable growled, "Unworthy Necromancer. That's all you are now. Go sleep with your dead. No one else wants you." He sneered.

"Enough!" Ryan interrupted before Dalamar could respond, "I have no time for this! We now have less time then we started with! Dalamar gather your things, I'll take you with..for now."

"You are too kind Milady." once again bowing with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Just hurry. I will not wait for you." she returned bluntly.

She left the room, her robes swishing along the floor. She quickly began her decent on the spiral staircase that led back to the basement. Sable immediately followed and Mirror, more slowly. Dalamar rushed from Ryan's room to prepare for his escape from the tower.

He sneered as he walked. She was nothing more then a child still. Young compared to him. She didn't even know him very well. He would leave the first chance he got. Maybe kill the spawn before abandoning her 'friends'. He would finally be free!

He entered his room and began to rummage through his things. He wouldn't even bother going to his old _Shalifi'_s laboratory, even though it held the most valuable things in the tower, he couldn't enter. The guardian would kill him if he tried. He began to shove things aside, unable to find what he was searching for on his cluttered desk. A thick volume fell from the table and hit the floor with a thud. Sighing he bent to pick it up.

As his fingers closed around the book, he realized that there was someone standing before him in black robes. He didn't stand up but looked up from his vulnerable position.

"Shalifi!" he gasped, "Bu..but..I'm not..sleeping!" he stammered.

"So, she's a spawn is she?" the robed figure droned in a casual voice.

"I..I d..did not mean it Master.." Dalamar was standing strait again and holding the book like a shield.

"You meant every word. I thought you learned never to lie to me." he nodded to Dalamar's chest.

Dalamar gasped as pain rushed through the muscles in his chest. He coughed and staggered back, reaching for the support of his chair.

"She's the one Dalamar. She will end this all.._if_ you help her. I know she is young, as young as I was, but he posses power that you can only dream of now."

"You..you are sure?"

"You fool! Have I ever not been sure about anything!" the robed figure raged. He then took a deep breath and calmed, "I have thought this over very thoroughly. I am absolutely positive. She is quite capable of the task at hand."

"To fight an army? Has being dead clouded your senses?" Dalamar hissed, doubt coating his voice.

"She will not be fighting the army.."

"Oh..well then.."

"She will be fighting a Queen!"

Dalamar went pale. "No!" he whispered hoarsely.

"You have your orders, student."

"I am not your student anymore!" Dalamar spat.

"You will always be the student...always...inferior..." his voice trailed off as the image faded.

In his frustration Dalamar hurled the book at where the robed figure had been standing. Leaning on the desk, recovering from the pain he muttered reluctantly, "Yes _Shalifi_..I will obey..your commands."


End file.
